Love Moves in Mysterious Ways
by realornotreal22
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it is about Tony and Michelle, right after season 2's end. This is my version of how their relationship started and progressed. I now have chapters 1 through 8 up...all reviews are appreciated! Thank you!
1. Can't be without

"Michelle! See you tomorrow….."

They both smiled at each other, one of the first real smiles that they've had all day, and Michelle left to pick up her brother in medical.

Tony sat down at his desk, feeling as though he were the luckiest guy on Earth. _I can't believe I got to hold Michelle and comfort her! I can't believe I was so close to her and I really can't believe that I got to kiss her! And to top it off, she kissed me first! This day was so horrible up until that moment! What did I do to deserve this? _He was so fixated on Michelle and his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Ryan Chapelle in his doorway.

"Tony!" Chapelle repeated for the third time.

"W-what? Sorry, what do you need?" Tony said, pulling out of his reverie.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, rather reluctantly.

"Yeah, fine, long day, ya know. What's up?" Tony questioned.

"Umm, well, I know that I told you that you could go home and get some rest, but I'm gonna need you to stay on for another hour or so to make sure the temporary shift doesn't screw up CTU anymore than it already is."

"What! Ryan! Come on! Are you fucking crazy! I've been here for more than 24 hours, I've hardly eaten, I haven't gotten any sleep whatsoever and my ankle is bugging the shit outta me! The new shift isn't gonna mess up the computers, they were clearly trained or they wouldn't be here! They don't me to sit up here for an hour to baby sit, I'm sure they got it under control. What the hell do you expect them to do to make it worse! They're trained professionals, Ryan; you don't need to treat them like kids!"

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, Almeida, do you hear me! I'm your superior and you do what I say. I saved your's and Michelle's asses today by not pressing charges, so you better be a bit more respectful and do what you're told. You're now the head of CTU and if something is screwed up, not only will you look like an ass because you run this place, you will also be responsible for not watching the temporary shift as I told you, you've been here long enough so I'm sure that another hour isn't gonna hurt. Now, I'm going home, but I'm trusting that you will do your job and stay for at least another hour. I'll check up on here later."

Ryan turned and left without another word, while Tony goes into a frenzy of anger by cursing under his breath….

"Damn him! He has no idea what I've been through today! He fucking wasn't here when that bomb went off and he fucking didn't have to watch as all of my co workers died and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it! He wasn't by anyone's fucking side when all of this shit began and, yet, that asshole gets to go home and sleep while I have to stay here and baby sit the new shift for no fucking reason! What the hell! Where is the fucking justice in that! Fuck!"

Despite the pain in his ankle, Tony decided to take a walk down to medical to calm down; hopefully he'd get there before Michelle left, he had something to tell her. Well, it was sort of an action really. He seriously didn't think that he could wait until tomorrow to kiss her or hold her or even just be in her presence again. Just as he was thinking this, he saw her walking toward the door to medical.

"Michelle!" He called out, running as fast as his injured ankle would carry him. When he reached her, he pulled her close and kissed her. Michelle was caught off guard, but she immediately put her hands around his neck, as though they belonged there. She moved one hand lower onto his cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Tony ran his hands through her hair, it was just as he thought it would be…..soft and easily caressed. He had been waiting months to be able to touch that beautiful mass of curls, he was astounded at how soft and how beautiful it was after a day like the one they just had…..Michelle moved her free hand into Tony's hair also, she loved his hair. The short and sexy dark brown curls that always made her want to brush it back when it fell casually in front of his face during work; she loved how he kept it natural. She hated it when men put loads of gel in their hair, so it looked like it was permanently wet and stood up by itself, but Tony? Tony wasn't like that, he was all natural. He had that kind of hair that looked cute and sexy even when it hadn't been tamed in awhile; and right now, it was wild and messy and it made her want to go crazy! Tony slowly broke their kiss, but not the embrace; he couldn't bring himself to let her go….As he looked into her beautiful, big brown eyes, he said "I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to do that….."

"You know, it's funny, cuz I was thinking the same thing….."

"Well, that's good…." He said, relieved.

"I'm sorry; I have to go…..my brother…." She indicated to the door to medical where her brother was waiting.

"Yeah, okay……I'll, umm, call you later…." They both hesitated, not wanting to leave, but knowing that they had to…..

"Bye….."

Tony let go of her hand and turned to go when Michelle remembered…..

"Tony! Wait!" Michelle said, looking for any excuse to remain in his presence.

"Yeah…" Tony said, relieved to not have to distance himself from Michelle anymore.

"Can you do something for me?" She asked, with a look of sweetness on her face.

"Sure, anything, just as long as it involves me being with you." Tony said, without hesitance.

Michelle giggles and looks down seemingly embarrassed.

"Ummm, uh, yea…can you….?" She hesitated, wondering whether or not to go on…..

"What do you need? I promise I will do it." Tony said, knowing that whatever it is, he really would do it, no matter what she asked.

"Can you….maybe take my brothers car to his house? You know, just follow behind us and I'll drive you home? I don't trust him to drive after being sedated for so many hours…."

"Yeah, of course I will. I agree with you, he shouldn't drive. Especially since he hasn't been awake for long. Ummm, can you give a few minutes? I need to settle some things before I can leave….with Ryan, ya know…." Tony said

"Yeah, sure, I'll be in here with Danny. We'll wait for you." Michelle said, smiling. Tony smiled back and kissed her on the cheek before he left.

Michelle walked into medical to find her brother sitting on one of the beds waiting to be released.

"Oh Michelle, I'm so sorry….I really didn't mean to loose my temper like that…..Just seeing her…..it all came back….and I'm so sorry. I know that I embarrassed you at your job and I know that I hurt you….you're my little sister….and I shouldn't have acted like a child….all I can say is that I'm sorry and that I really truly love you…"

"Aww, Danny, I know that you're sorry and I forgive you….I will always forgive you….you're my big brother….you've always been there for me and I love you so much…you will never run out of chances with me. I promise you that….it's just that you scared me….I didn't know what I would have done if she pressed charges….and you had to go to jail….just leave her alone, all right? Just forget about her….please…" Michelle said, giving him her most meaningful gaze.

"I am, forgetting about her, I mean….I promise." Danny said, looking her directly in the eyes, a sign of truth and trust between them. Michelle smiled because she knew that he would do that for her, anything for his little sister.

"Good. Because I truly can't stand you in pain and you don't need to throw everything away that you have worked for these past few months again."

"Yeah, I won't. Who was that guy that was talking to Carrie before I attacked her?" Danny asked

"Why? What does he have anything to do with this?" Michelle asked, knowing that he was talking about Tony.

"I just wanted you to thank him for me. After all, I would have done worse damage if he hadn't stepped in…" Danny said

"Well, his name is Tony Almeida and you can thank him yourself because he is going to drive your car to your house for me." Michelle said, reaching down to pick up the pen that Danny had dropped after the news of someone else driving his car, especially a man that he didn't know at all.

"What! I can drive! I'm fine!" Danny protested.

"No, you're not. You were sedated, Daniel, for more than a few hours. Do you think that I'm gonna let you get in your car and drive home? I don't think so." Michelle stated.

"I'm your older brother, Michelle, you don't tell me what to do." Danny said.

"Oh, don't you dare play that card with me Daniel Christian Dessler! I have taken care of you over these past months and I haven't said anything! So you're gonna listen to me because I know that you're not allowed to drive right now. So what you're going to do is give me your keys and let Tony drive your car to your house. Do you understand?" Michelle added, sternly. "Now Tony is going to be here any second, so get your things and give me your keys."

"Ok…." Danny pulled out his key ring and reluctantly placed it into his younger sister's hand. Just then there was a knock on the door and Michelle heard Tony's hesitant voice on the other side.

"Michelle….?"

"Yeah, come on in." Michelle went to talk to Tony while Danny was getting his things together. "You okay?" Michelle asked, noticing that his face looked a little flushed.

"Yeah, just a little argument with Ryan…" Tony admitted.

"Urgh, he didn't give you shit, did he?" Michelle asked, skeptically.

"Just a little, yeah." Tony said.

"I'm sorry, what was he bitching about this time?" Michelle said.

"Umm, just about me leaving early…." Tony said.

"Leaving early? And what is that supposed to mean? Everyone that has been here for more that 15 hours are allowed to leave."

"Yeah, that's what was supposed to happen, but he wanted me to stay on for another hour or so to watch over the new shift."

"He wanted you to baby sit after a day like this?" Michelle asked, disbelieving.

"Basically, yeah." Tony said, laughing at the most adorable look on Michelle's face.

"What a dickhead! How dare he ask you to stay on longer to baby sit! After all that you've been through today? Urgh! He is so inconsiderate sometimes, most times. I should hope at least that he was gonna stay on with you, right?" When Tony shook his head, Michelle was ready to walk over to Chapelle herself and punch him in the face. "And he had the nerve to give you shit for trying to help me out? I think that maybe he should go through the things that we had to go through today and then be forced to still work after….he is such a….never mind, we should go. I'm really tired and I can tell that you are too."

Michelle and Tony helped Danny out of CTU and into the parking lot to Michelle's car. Michelle drove Tony to Danny's car and Tony got out of Michelle's car and went over to Danny's, with massive protests from her brother. Tony followed behind them for about 10-15mins until Michelle pulled up to the side of the house and motioned for Tony to park in the driveway. Michelle walked over to Tony and said…

"I'm just gonna get him settled, then I'll take you home."

"It's ok, Michelle, take your time." Tony said, eyeing her. She smiled and ran after her brother who was already in the house.

"Oh, Tony, here" Michelle turned and tossed him her car keys.

Tony got into the passenger seat and turned on the radio. He waited for about 10mins before Michelle walked out of Danny's apartment and got into the front seat. She looked at him and smiled, still not believing that Tony Almeida was in her car, but she didn't know that Tony was thinking the same thing, but a little different. She started the engine and they drove for awhile with Tony giving her directions along the way. Soon they pulled up at his house.

"Thank you for doing that for me, I just didn't want him driving by himself." Michelle said.

"It was really no problem. I don't mind helping." Tony said, smiling at her.

"Ok, well, good, but I'm still going to thank you, whether or not you _claim _to like it." Michelle said, putting a huge emphasis on claim.

Tony laughed and said "You wanna come in for a minute? I mean I know your probably tired and everything, but…."

"Sure, I'd love to."


	2. Just being normal

"Wow, Tony!" Michelle exclaimed in awe. "Your apartment is beautiful!"

"Thanks…it took awhile for me to have enough money to get it." Tony laughed.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, just two." Tony said easily.

"Oh, well that's not enough for one person." Michelle added sarcastically.

Tony laughed at the dubious expression on her face and he couldn't resist walking over and kissing her. He loved the expressions she made; he'd noticed them almost instantly after a few hours of working with her. Even when he asked the simplest questions, she would have a face to go with it. He learned her expressions pretty quickly.

"Don't give me that cute "you're crazy" expression that you wholly save for me" Tony said, while looking into her beautiful face. He couldn't help brushing one of her stray curls behind her ear.

"What're you talking about?" She tried to play innocent, but he knew her better than that.

"And don't play innocent with me, Michelle Dessler! When you give me that look, 90 of the time you're guilty!" Tony laughed, letting go of her and walking toward his bedroom.

She gave him an outraged look and crossed her arms.

"What?" he said, giving her his "what're you gonna do about it?" looks.

Michelle just stood there by the couch, staring at him in disbelief. Tony put a playful smirk on his face and said….

"What? Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

Out of nowhere, Michelle launched herself forward, into him; he caught her as they both ran into the wall. He looked at her, surprised. Then she punched him on the arm and tried to run. Tony caught her easily by the waist and pulled her against him, pinning her arms against his chest.

"What the hell! Are you crazy!" Tony laughed into her ear. He loosened his grip and she turned around to face him; Tony still had his hands on her waist. Michelle leaned forward and kissed him; she moved her lips toward his ear and whispered…."yes, still want me stay?"

Tony bit his lip, thinking. Michelle stared at him; still within his embrace. Tony put on his serious business face; one that he wore very often at work, when he was not looking at her.

"After a long and serious discussion and thought, I've decided….."He paused, trying to use a dramatic affect. "that I will always want you to stay."

Michelle kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." She laughed.

He put his for head to hers and was just about to kiss her when the phone rang.

"Urgh….I'll be back…." Tony sighed.

Michelle walked over to the couch and sat down. She just realized how tired she was; she had momentarily forgotten about her physical exhaustion while being in Tony's apartment, Tony's arms, Tony's kiss…..she was dozing off when he walked in.

"Aww….I know that you're really tired, so I think that you should go home and get some sleep."

"Why do I have to go home to get some sleep?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno, why do you?" Tony asked, innocently.

She gave him a puppy dog eyes look and kissed his neck and cheek.

"Ok, ok! You don't have to go home to sleep!" Tony laughed at her adorable expression. "I don't know about you, put I really think that I need a shower before I can go to sleep."

"Oh yea…."Michelle said, as though she were dreaming about the hot water running on her, relaxing her muscles.

"Okay, well, I have two bathrooms; one in my bedroom and one down the hall. The one in my bedroom is nicer, so you get that one." Tony concluded.

"Wait, no, I'm not gonna take your personal bathroom! I'll be just fine in the bathroom reserved for guests." Michelle protested.

"Aha….my bedroom has more privacy and I don't wanna hear any other protests about it!" He tried to sound forceful, but Michelle wasn't buying it. She laughed out loud at his attempt.

"Aww that was so cute. Ok, I won't protest."

"Come on." Tony grabbed her hand and directed her towards his bedroom.

"Are you gonna make sure that I take a shower and go to bed?" Michelle teased.

Tony laughed while he began rifling through his drawers to find some clothes for him and Michelle to wear.

"Aha…..no, I'm getting you something to put on, so you don't have to put on the same dirty clothes that you've worn all day." He said, still looking for clothes suitable for Michelle.

"Tony, I really wouldn't mind just wearing a tee-shirt, a sweatshirt and a pair of your boxers." Michelle said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I'll just let you take your shower." He bit his lower lip and began walking toward his door. He was just about to close it when he remembered…

"Oh and Michelle," She turned and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Make sure, when you're done raiding my bedroom and bathroom, that you don't move everything out of its place, k?"

"What!" She exclaimed, looking outraged, it was fake, but adorable.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she finally succumbed to his look.

"Ok, ok. I wasn't gonna snoop that much!" Tony laughed. "And you seriously don't care if I do that?"

"What? Snoop? No, why would I care if you do that? Whatever you can find out about me from my bedroom you'll find out eventually anyway. I have nothing to hide. You can go ahead and look at whatever, but, just don't take that long cuz I don't wanna go to sleep without you."

Michelle smiled and promised that she will be as quick as humanly possible and he shut the door. She listened for his footsteps, but none came. She waited a second and began "thinking" out loud.

"OMG! He is such a clean freak! I've never seen a man with such a clean apartment! It's kinda scary…..if he hadn't kissed me….he didn't though….I did….so maybe….maybe he really is….."

"Ok, ok! I get it! Damn!" Tony had opened the door and Michelle laughed at the crazy expression on his face.

"Well….I'm not stupid….I can tell when someone walks away from the door or not!" Michelle retorted.

He went over to her and kissed her…. "No more of that Mr. Almeida!" Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "No no no! Go take your shower! We're way too tired to mess around before we take a shower! Now go! Now!"

She kissed him on the cheek, turned him around and gave him a little pat on the butt to get him moving. "Fine….." he whined and shut the door. This time she heard his footsteps and went into the bathroom.

She smiled at the closed door and walked over to his bed where he neatly laid the clothes that he had chosen for her. She picked up his tee-shirt and smelled it. All she could think was _awww Tony…._ She laid down the clothes and walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and looked around the bathroom, not surprising, it was clean. She began removing her clothes and gasped after she took off her shirt. _Shit! _She had completely forgotten about the fact that she was in a horrific explosion not too long ago and that it hurt to move in specific ways, especially pulling her arms above her head. She gingerly rubbed her ribs and stomach after stretching them that much. She then looked at her wrist and began removing the bandage wrapped around it. She grimaced as she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower. The warm water ran on her body and she felt much more relaxed than she was before. She was starting to get even more relaxed and tired so she made herself get out and put on her clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and began looking about his bedroom, toweling her wet her. She walked over to his dresser and picked up a picture of Tony and a girl with dark brown hair and the same dark brown eyes and the same nose…_This has to be Tony's older sister! _It was a cute picture really. They were sitting on a bench with trees and a beautiful house in the background. There were also people in the background; a few children, twins she noticed, and a few adults. _His parent's house. _Tony had his arms around his sister and she had a look of laughter on her face, but also the look of surprise as though Tony had showed up from behind and pulled her into a pose. She stared at Tony's face, at his smile. Oh god did she love that smile. She didn't see it much at work, only rarely when he looked at her….but she had seen it many times at his house in the passed 2 hours that they had been there. That smile always made her want to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. She put the photo down and picked up the one behind it….._awwww he looked so adorable! _This picture was also of him and his sister, as kids. Tony looked about 8 or 9 and his sister looked about 10 or 11. They both wore the same uniform and they both were holding tennis rackets. _Aww he played tennis as a kid! How cute! _She put the picture down and looked around the room some more.

Tony had been out of the shower for awhile and he was in the kitchen trying to decide on something that Michelle would like to eat when her cell phone rang. It was on the coffee table. He went over to the phone and began yelling for Michelle.

"Hey Chelle, your cell is ringing!"

"Answer it!" Michelle yelled.

"Hello" Tony said.

"Ummm….I must have dialed the wrong number….sorry" said the unknown voice on the other line.

"Oh, no you probably don't. Who're you looking for?" Tony asked.

"Uhhh…Michelle Dessler." He said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, you didn't get the wrong number. She's in the shower. Who's this?" Tony asked.

"Who's this! And what're you doing with my sister's cell phone!" Danny demanded.

"Look Danny, Michelle's a big girl, ok? If she wants to be at my house and if she wants to let me answer her phone then that's her decision, not yours." Tony said calmly.

"Ok, well, who're you?" Danny asked, a little more calmly.

"Tony Almeida, the guy that pulled you off of Carrie Turner and drove your car to your house." Tony said.

"Where's my sister?" He said, completely ignoring the fact that he owed a lot to Tony.

"Like I said before, she's in the shower." Tony said. "Do you wanna talk to her or are you gonna keep interrogating me about being in the same house as Michelle?"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I just don't take it lightly to see my little sister date. And, yeah, I'd like to talk to her, just gotta ask her a quick question." Danny said.

"It's ok, I'll get her for ya." Tony said and put Danny on hold. He walked toward his bedroom door and tapped on it. "Chelle? Honey? It's Danny."

"Danny? My brother?" Michelle asked.

"No, sweetie, your dentist." Tony said. She opened the door and glared at him. He walked in and gave Michelle the phone.

"Did he know it was you?" Michelle queried.

"Well, not at first, but I kinda told him." Tony said lightly.

"What! Why on Earth would you tell him?" Michelle asked.

"Cuz he was interested in why some guy answered his little sister's cell phone." Tony said as though it were obvious.

"Aha, and how did he take it?" Michelle asked.

"Honestly? He was kinda pissed at first, but I said some things and he apologized and now, here we are." Tony said. Michelle smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ok…."

"Oh, sweetheart, you might wanna pick the phone now." Tony laughed and started to walk toward the door. Michelle looked down at his ankle when she noticed that he was limping considerably more than before and saw a bare foot.

"Tony! Why aren't you wearing your brace!" Michelle demanded, concerned.

"Cuz it was bugging me." He said simply. Noticing the look on her face, he tilted his head and stared at her.

"I know what you're thinking Chelle and we'll talk about it later…..Just answer your phone." Tony said and walked out the door.

"Hi Danny." Michelle said.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm good, how're you?" Michelle asked.

"I'm great!" Danny exclaimed.

"Really? And why is that?" Michelle asked, surprised.

"I have a date for Friday night. And guess with whom?" Danny asked.

"Ummmm…..no clue. Who?" Michelle asked, excited for her brother.

"Come on Michelle! Amy! Who else?" Danny laughed.

"What! How did that happen?" Michelle said, extremely shocked.

"Well, after everything that I've seen today and done, I've realized how much I still love Amy and my girls and how much I wanna be with them. So, I called Amy and we were on the phone for an hour or so and she's really gonna let me take her out on a date on Friday night!" Danny said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Danny, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Michelle said.

"Thanks sis. Well, the reason that I was calling you was to ask you if you could maybe watch Lisa and Lexi Friday night for a few hours?" Danny asked.

"Of course Danny. I haven't seen my nieces in awhile! I would love to baby sit them for you guys." Michelle said.

"Ugh, thanks sis, we really need this. I don't want to screw this up again." Danny said.

"Don't worry, you won't." Michelle reassured him.

"K, I'll talk to you later. I love you." Danny said.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and put the towel she had been using into the hamper. She walked out into the living room and didn't see Tony. She heard noises in the kitchen. She walked in to find Tony making food with his back turned to her. She went up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She kissed him on the cheek and he put his head against hers.

"What're you doin'?" Michelle asked innocently.

"Making a sandwich to hold me over while I sleep." Tony answered. Michelle smiled and kissed his neck. "Want one? I'm sure you're hungry too."

"Sure, but we better hurry up, cuz I really really wanna go to sleep! I can sleep like this…." Michelle confessed.

Tony, noticing her grip slacken, pulled her arms up more and said "Almost Chelle, I promise." He held out a sandwich to her and she gratefully took it and walked into the living room. Tony put the food away and took his sandwich into the living room after her.

They both sat down on the coach and Tony switched on the TV. Meet the Fockers came on and both of them watched it as they ate their sandwiches. They both finished in a few minutes and lay down on the coach. Tony in between Michelle and the back of the coach with his arm around her waist. Michelle moved her other hand to Tony's and interlocked her fingers with his. Soon their breathing became in sync and they both fell asleep.


	3. Different sides

Chaos. That's what it was. She looked around the room, trying to comprehend why she was face down on the floor with objects flying and settling all around her. Her mind flashed back to the last thing she remembered; Tony telling everyone to go and get out of the building, the call from Jack and her rushing to her coworkers and yelling at them to get out, then…..the bomb had went off. _OMG! TONY! _This was the first thing Michelle thought of after her brain had caught up with reality. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could through the rubble, screaming "TONY! TONY!" She came upon a body wearing the same shirt and pants that Tony had been wearing that day. She couldn't even see his face; it was so bloody and distorted…she began crying and knelt down by the body sobbing "Tony, oh my god….no….wake up…" she cried hopelessly until…..

"Chelle….sweetheart….Chelle! Honey, wake up." Her face was being caressed gently and she was being shaken slightly.

She quickly opened her red and puffy eyes and looked up to see Tony leaning over her with a very concerned look on his face.

"Oh my god! Tony!" Michelle said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's ok….I'm here…it was just a dream….you're not alone." Tony reassured her quietly.

Tony pulled back slightly to look into her face. He gave her a concerned, but questioning look and said

"Baby, what happened?"

She looked into his eyes, debating on whether or not to tell him what she had seen…..She wasn't sure if she was talking in her sleep, so she didn't know how much he knew….Sometimes she did that while having a nightmare; she had ever since she was a kid…..she had heard from her brother and from friends when they slept over that she talked during her nightmares. Tony raised his eyebrows, his concern growing.

"It's nothing…..It was just a nightmare….I'm ok…" Michelle looked away from him and Tony knew that it wasn't nothing.

"Sweetheart, talk to me" Tony said.

Michelle looked at Tony and she could tell that he truly wanted to know and understand. No one had given her that look before…..that total selfless look that only wanted to know that she was ok….not even her own parents….She had never seen so much care in ones eyes looking at her….

"The bomb….."She mumbled. "You remember right after it went off? Well, I remember waking up on the floor with glass and wall and, just about everything imaginable flying around me….and I didn't really remember why I was on the ground….then my mind caught up with the present and well I looked around and saw people running and people on the floor….then, I remember the first thing I thought after I realized what had happened…." She trailed off….not sure if she should go on….wondering if she had gone too far….

"What, sweetheart?" Tony encouraged her to go on.

"You, Tony. I automatically thought, where's Tony?" She confessed.

"Well, if it helps, I thought, where's Michelle?" Tony said.

"Yeah, that helps…." Michelle smiled as Tony stroked her tear stained cheeks.

"What else did you dream, Chelle?" Tony asked.

She sniffled a little and closed her eyes….then quickly opening them because she didn't want to see that body covered in blood again so clearly….

"I had gotten up and I ran around CTU yelling for you….and then I came to this body….his face was so….unrecognizable…I...I didn't know who it was….he was just wearing the same color shirt as you and black pants….so…I thought that it was you…and yesterday….you called out my name…a few seconds after I had found that body…., but, in the dream….your voice never called…." She trailed off again and Tony took her in for a tight embrace.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I will always be here." Tony muttered into her ear. "I'll be here."

Tony kissed her on the lips then on the cheek and then he kissed her on the top of her head, amid her beautiful curls. Michelle felt better almost the instant Tony placed his lips on hers. She put her forehead against his and rested there for a second…..rrrriiinnggg rrrriinnngg! Tony's cell screamed out and broke their moment. Michelle reached over to the coffee table, as she was closest, and looked at the caller id. She groaned...and rolled her eyes…. "Chapelle." They both said in unison and Tony picked up the phone.

"Almeida." Tony answered his phone.

"Tony, it's Ryan." Chapelle stated.

"Aha, what's up?" Tony said, rather reluctantly, remembering the argument that they had had about Tony helping Michelle.

"I know that I said…." Ryan began, but Tony interrupted, "You _say _a lot of things, Ryan" Putting a huge amount of emphasis on the word "say"

"(huge sigh) As I was saying, Almeida, I know that I told everyone that they could have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off, but I didn't know how much work there was going to be, but there seems to be a lot. So, I need you to come in tomorrow at 8" Ryan said.

"8! In the morning! Shit, Ryan, are you fucking crazy! Ow!" Tony jumped and looked over to see Michelle standing next to him, having just come out of the bathroom. She mouthed to him with her eyes wide with warning "Stop"

"Ok, fine, I'll be there." Tony said and hung up the phone.

"Do you wanna get fired!" Michelle asked, astounded.

"Yes, Michelle, I wanna get fired." He said sarcastically.

"Then what in the hell are you doing? There is only so much that arrogant prick will take from you, no matter how great a worker you are." Michelle said.

"Yeah….I know….normally I'm good about keeping it in…..I mean, you know that….I'm just…so sick of him….lately…..today and yesterday…." He trailed off, rubbing his face. Michelle couldn't help but smile and bite her lip; he was so adorable when he was nervous. She went over and kissed him, giving him a big hug in the process. Suddenly Michelle's cell phone went off and she had to pull Tony's hands apart for her to go and answer it. She reached it and answered

"Dessler."

Tony came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and interlocked his fingers across her stomach. He began kissing her cheek and neck. Michelle started to laugh because her neck had always been ticklish.

"Michelle, its Ryan. Are you busy?" He asked, obviously hearing Tony in the background and her laughing. She put a hand to Tony's mouth and said

"No, what do you need?" Michelle said, stifling her laughter as Tony tried to bite her fingers. She bit her lip.

"Ok, well, I need you to come into work tomorrow because we have so much work to be done because of the bomb." Ryan said.

Michelle pushed Tony back and pulled both of his hands down and, trying very hard not to laugh, said

"That's fine, Ryan. What time?"

"Uhh…um, 8." Ryan said, sounding confused at her immediate acceptance of having to work the next day.

"Oh, sure, Ryan. I'll be there." Michelle said, gasping as Tony finally got one of his hands free and began tickling her stomach. Michelle gasped and gave him a warning look, he returned with a look of mere innocence and questioning.

"I'm very impressed, Michelle. I've called a few employees today and they've all complained about having to go to work, but you've just rightly agreed without a fight." Ryan said, skeptically.

Not hearing a word Ryan had just said because Tony had just grabbed her from behind and pulled her onto the couch.

"Ummm….I really gotta go Ryan. I'll be there at 8. Tony!" And she hung up the phone.

Ryan hung up the phone and thought about what Michelle had said last, "Tony!" It couldn't be what he thought, not Tony Almeida. They both knew that it was frowned upon to have office relationships…they did seem closer lately….no, there are many Tony's in this world…just because Michelle happened to mention Tony doesn't mean that its Tony Almeida…..no….it's not Tony Almeida….it's not….

Meanwhile back at Tony's apartment…

"Anthony! Adam! Almeida!" Michelle yelled. "What is wrong with you! I was on the phone with Chapelle! You had better hope that he didn't hear you in the background! I can't believe you! I could barely stop myself from bursting out laughing!"

Michelle stared at him as he walked away toward the bathroom. She turned away, shaking her head. Tony walked around through the kitchen and came up behind Michelle on the other side of the living room. He again wrapped his arms around her waist and she couldn't help but smile.

"How do you do that?" She asked, putting her hand up into his hair.

"What?" He whispered into her ear, pulling her curls back and kissing her.

"Make all of my emotions disappear and make me feel safe….." She said.

"…Honestly…I dunno….but, I could ask you the same question..." he said

Michelle turned around to face him and smiled. He looked so adorable with his brown eyes and his dark brown sexy curls that fall in front of his face every so often. She lifted her hand and brushed the curl from his face.

"I love your hair…." She said and then gasped. "Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud."

Tony smiled and said "I love yours too." He then tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He bent down to kiss her when his cell rang yet again.

"Damn!" Tony said, bowing his head. "Why can't people just leave me alone!"

Michelle smiled and turned him around and said "Go get your phone."

"No….I don't want to." He whined.

"Fine, then I will." Michelle said and went to grab his phone.

"No….I don't wanna get my phone cuz I don't wanna be away from you…"Tony said.

"Wow, you're like a lost puppy…." Michelle walked over to his cell.

"Hello." Michelle said into the phone, while Tony plopped down onto the couch, shaking his head.

"Uhhh….hello? Tony?" The person on the other line said.

"Oh, don't worry; you didn't get the wrong number. Who's this?"

"Ummm….Jamie…his sister."

"Yeah, I thought so….well your lazy brother wouldn't walk over to the coffee table to answer his cell, so I did it for him." Michelle said, laughing at the look that Tony gave her. "Wait! It's my sister? Michelle! Gimme the phone!" Tony said, getting up to wrestle the phone from her hand.

"Who's this?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Michelle Dessler." Michelle said, laughing at Tony through the glass of the bathroom window. Tony was out in the backyard, looking through the window, while Michelle was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ohhhh….So, you're Michelle." Jamie said.

Michelle stopped making faces at Tony and said, surprised "He's talked about me?"

"Yes, very often. He first mentioned you about a year ago, I think. Wait, so you're in my brother's apartment right now?" Jamie asked, curious.

"Yes…." Michelle said, biting her lip.

"Ahhhhhh! Finally! So that means that my wimpy little brother finally asked you out?" Jamie asked.

"Actually, no, that's not what it means…" Michelle said, listening to Tony running back inside the house and banging on the door. "Come on, Chelle! Please open the door! I just wanna talk to my sister! Come on sweetheart, please."

"You shoulda answered your own phone, Anthony!" She yelled through the door, laughing at his disgusted sigh at being called Anthony.

"Michelle?" Jamie said. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, I actually asked your wimpy, did you call him, brother out myself." Michelle said, laughing even harder at Tony's "Chelle!" when he heard her tell Jamie that.

"OMG! Are you serious? I told him to ask you out months ago! It was obvious that you liked him from everything that he has told me….he's such a dork." Jamie said, laughing. "Where are you?"

"I've locked myself inside the hall bathroom. It seems as though Tony doesn't want me to know what you're telling me." Michelle said.

"Of course he doesn't, but I think that's all I can tell ya for now. It's not as though I won't have time to get to know you later. From the way Tony talks about you, it seems that you're gonna be around for awhile." Jamie said.

"Really?" Michelle asked, curiosity taking over her laughing.

"Yeah. Can I talk to my brother now? I'd forgotten that I called to yell at him." Jamie said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Michelle said. "I'll get him."

"Oh, and Michelle?" Jamie called.

"Yeah?" Michelle asked.

"Anyone who can take my brother's cell phone and lock herself inside a bathroom, his bathroom to be exact, to talk to his sister….is extremely ok in my book." Jamie said.

"Aha, ok, I'll remember that. Lemme unlock the door now, here he is" Michelle said. "Here ya go, honey."

Tony took the phone and stared, mouth agape, at Michelle, totally in shock, shaking his head. Michelle blew him a kiss and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. _Huh….I guess Tony likes me as much as I like him…It's so cute how he tells his older sister things about his relationships…I can't believe that she knew who I was! "He's been talking about you for a year or so…" Well, I've been talking about him that long too….well not to my brother or anything….only to Sarah…who is like my sister…so I guess its not too different…it's still adorable though…gosh was he cute pounding on the door and pleading with me to let him in and give him his phone….._

"Hello" Tony said into the phone.

"You chicken shit! I can't believe that I let my little brother become a whimp with women. My gosh Tony, you grew up with me and mom! How did you not ask Michelle out? Just so you know, I'm shaking my head right now." Jamie said.

"Look, I know that I shoulda asked her out a long time ago, but things just kept coming up….but I'm really glad that we're together now. I swear it seems like we've been together for years. We're so close…" He trailed off thinking about her…in his living room, in his arms, in his bed….

"Well, that was cute….but it's not gonna save you from the thrashing of a life time that I have for you!" Jamie said, suddenly getting angry.

"What did I do?" Tony asked, taken off guard.

"You wanna know what your niece did to your other niece today? It has something to do with a little "defensive move" that you taught Rachel last weekend." Jamie said.

"What? I don't remember teaching her anything that she could use on her sister…." Tony said, thinking.

"Oh really, Antonio? Cuz Monica's bruises say different. Today, Monica thought that it would be funny if she took Rachel's book and jump on top of the dresser to taunt her. And, well, I guess that Rachel's hand was within Monica's reach, so she grabbed it and…." Tony interrupted her with an "Oh, shit!"

"Well, it seems as though you know what I'm talking about now, don't you Anthony?" Jamie demanded.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. I never thought that she would use that on her sister… I told her to use that on those that were hurting her…Is Monica okay?" Tony asked, very concerned for his niece.

"Yes, she landed on her back and it's extremely bruised. The doctor doesn't want her walking very much for a week, but other than the bruises and soreness, she's okay." Jamie said.

"OMG! Thank god she did it right!" Tony sighed.

"What! Anthony Adam Almeida! What's wrong with you! Who cares if she did it right! The point is that she injured her sister!" Jamie yelled.

"No, Jamie, listen. If she would've done the slightest thing wrong, Monica would've landed on her neck. And judging how high their dresser is off the ground…..it probably would've broken her neck…."

"And you taught her that!" Jamie demanded.

"Like I said before….it wasn't meant for her sister." Tony said. "And I'm sorry…I won't teach her something like that again…I promise…"

"I know you didn't mean to….I know that you just meant to help her defend herself…We have to teach her how to control herself…." Jamie said.

"Yeah…I really am sorry…." Tony said again.

"It's all right Tony…now go and spend sometime with the woman you've been dreaming about for over a year." Jamie said.

"Aha, I will. I'll talk to you soon….love you. Tell Mon and Rach that I love them too." Tony said.

"Ok, love you too. Bye." Jamie said.

"Bye."

Tony hung up the phone and stayed in the kitchen, thinking about his Chelle, his beautiful angel….He walked into the living room to find Michelle sitting on the couch watching TV. He walked over to her and said her name. She didn't answer, so he said it again. He said it a few more times….

"Chelle!" Tony called her name again. "What're you thinking about that made you not hear a word I said?"

"Nothing…." Michelle answered innocently, coming out of her reverie.

"Yeah, right. Does this have anything to do with what you were talking to my sister about?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Michelle smiled and looked away guiltily.

"What did she tell you?" Tony asked.

Michelle looked away again and stared at the TV, not really seeing it, smiling. Tony picked up the clicker and switched off the TV.

"Michelle Rachel Dessler. What did Jamie tell you?"

"Nothing. She said, nothing."

"You're such a terrible liar, sweetheart. Now, will you please tell me what you and my sister were talking about in the five minutes while I was pounding on the bathroom door? Come on, beautiful, tell me. I'm asking nicely."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Michelle asked, raising her eyebrows in curiosity. "What did you tell your sister that you don't want me to know?"

"Well, if I answer that question, then you would know what I don't want you to…." Tony said.

"Well, then I guess you will never know what Jamie told me while you were banging on the bathroom door…." Michelle said.

"Aha….sure….Look, Chelle, there are some things that I've told my sister that I'm not ready to tell you yet and if she already told you, then I'm gonna look like a total dumbass when I am ready and you already knew…"Michelle interrupted him. "Ok, Tony, you're rambling honey. I know that when you do that….it's important and you're nervous about it….so…I'll tell you."

She went through the conversation that her and Jamie had had.

"So…? Something in there you really didn't want to tell me yet?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I think that you already knew most of that…..so…no." Tony said, smiling at her.

"So, what did Jamie want to yell at you about?" Michelle asked, looking at him curiously.

"Ummm, just….uh…some stuff with my nieces…." Tony said, looking down and rubbing his face.

"What happened?" Michelle asked, concerned.

"Well, I was visiting my nieces last weekend….and Rachel begged me to teach her a defensive move that she'd seen on TV…it was in a movie and she showed me the movie and asked if I could do it, and, like an idiot I told her the truth and said yes…she kept bugging me all day, so I taught her how to do it….I specifically told her to _not _use it against anyone that she loves." Tony looked as though he didn't want to continue….

"Ahhh, baby, what happened?" Michelle asked, stroking his face.

"Well, she didn't listen...Today, Rachel was working on one of her stories and Monica got bored, took it and jumped up onto the dresser and decided to taunt her with it. Rachel got mad and twisted her arm and flipped her off the dresser, onto her back." Tony said, as Michelle gasped.

"OMG! Is she okay! That's terrible!" Michelle said, shocked.

"Yeah, Jamie took her to the hospital and they said that she'll be bruised for awhile, but that she was gonna be okay." Tony said.

"Well, I'm glad that she's okay…" Michelle said.

"Yeah, so am I." Tony said.

Michelle took his hand and played with his fingers. She brought his palm to her lips and kissed it. She looked at his wrist and saw his watch.

"OMG! Is it really 10:00? We have to go to work tomorrow!" She said.

"Okay, sweetheart. Well, we have to eat first." Tony said.

"Yeah, we do! I'm starving! What're we eating? Cuz, just so you know, I can't cook….like at all! I've tried….but it has never ended well…."

Michelle had a guilty, but questioning look on her face. As though she were asking him if it were ok that she didn't know how to cook.

"Well, I guess you got kinda lucky then, huh? Cuz I've known how to cook for a long time…ever since I was 11." Tony said.

"Is there a story behind that? Cuz it sounds like there is…." Michelle said, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like getting into a story right now…..Let's just order some pizza and go to bed…. I'm wiped out…I still need sleep!" Tony said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Michelle said and went to get the house phone to call a Pizza Hut.

Tony watched her intently, still disbelieving that she was in his apartment, in his arms, anywhere around him outside of work. She picked up the phone and dialed the number for Pizza Hut. Tony came up to her and leaned against the wall. He stared at her with a dubious expression on his face and then he burst out laughing. Michelle gave him a questioning look that said "are you all right?"

"Do you honestly know the number to Pizza Hut by heart!" Tony asked, dumbfounded.

"I told you I don't know how to cook!" Michelle said, looking apologetic.

"So, you eat pizza every night?" Tony asked curiously.

"Not every night…."Michelle trailed off innocently.

"Woa….we're gonna have to fix that!" Tony said, pushing off the wall with his side. He walked over to her and kissed her neck. "But….not tonight….tonight we're gonna eat crap food and go to bed…tomorrow will be different…" He said, between kisses.

"Aha….well….that sounds good…."Michelle began to lean back into him until the man on the other side of the phone answered. Michelle pulled back off of Tony and talked into the phone.

Tony left her to order and went to the bathroom. When he finished, he went back into the kitchen to find Michelle hanging up the phone.

"So…..what did you get?" Tony asked.

"A large pepperoni pizza….and some soda." Michelle said.

"Aha…okay…"Tony said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Michelle tilted her head as she stared at him and smiled. He looked so adorable when he was tired….He noticed her staring at him and smiled with sleepy eyes.

"Is my Tony tired?" Michelle asked, massaging his neck and shoulders.

"Yeah….Well, if you're planning on making me sleep, its working." Tony mumbled.

He turned to face her and she put her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a minute. Tony rested his forehead upon hers and they stood in that position for several minutes, holding each other. Michelle stood there, soaking up the scent that was Tony. Tony absent mindedly began playing with her curls; he twirled them around his fingers and caressed them gently. Michelle loved how his touch made her feel so light and heavenly. To both of their dismay, the pizza man knocked on the door and pulled them out of their own version of heaven. Tony kissed Michelle on the cheek and walked towards the door. Michelle followed him and plopped down on the couch as Tony answered the door and took the pizza into the living room. He set it on the table and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out a minute later with two plates and two glasses. Michelle poured them both soda as Tony put a piece of pizza on each of their plates. They ate in a comfortable silence while watching TV. Michelle was still eating as Tony finished. He watched her with a look of patience on his face because, even though he was extremely tired, he thought it was so cute how Michelle ate. She took the smallest bites and he thought that it was adorable. When Michelle finished, she looked at Tony and just realized he had been staring at her.

"How long have you been staring at me like that?" Michelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, sweetheart. You finished?" Tony asked with a yawn.

Michelle rolled her eyes at the statement because she knew it must have been awhile.

"Yeah yeah, I'm finished." Michelle said.

"Thank god! Let's go to bed! Please….it's already 11…" Tony said.

"Okay, it is late if we gotta get up at 6…" Michelle said.

"6! What! Baby, are you crazy!" Tony asked, outraged.

"Yes, 6 in the morning. Oh, wait, you don't have to. I have to get up early so I can go to my house and get ready. I won't wake you until 7….I'll have to call you." Michelle said, acting as though 6 wasn't early.

"Really? You'll call me and wake me up?" Tony asked.

Michelle nodded as he led her into his bedroom. Tony pulled down the covers and they both lay down on his bed. He then pulled the covers over both of them after Michelle set the alarm. They wrapped their arms around each other, said their good nights and fell asleep almost instantly. Both dreamed of each other that night, as they peacefully slept in each others arms.


	4. Back to Work

Authors note: Okay, I am so sorry that I took so incredibly long to post this, but I have been kind of busy. School just got out a couple weeks ago, so I haven't gotten to write much. But, now, I am at home for a week because I sprained my ankle; meaning that I will probably be writing more than usual. I will try to get the next chapter up faster. Thanks to all of my fans and thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh yeah, to all of those that speak absolutely NO Spanish whatsoever, there might be a few parts where you don't understand. If you go to  and click on translator, then you can easily type in the statement and figure out what it says. Sorry for the inconvenience. I just wanted to have some of Tony's background and for other reasons. Thank you again and sorry again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 24 characters, fox does. I would rather be the owner because then I wouldn't have been stupid and kill off some of the best characters ever! Michelle Dessler-Almeida, Tony Almeida, Edgar Styles, and President David Palmer. Miss these characters very very much! And I will never forget them!

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Michelle woke immediately to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm clock. She quickly shut it off, taking in her surroundings. Tony groaned softly and rolled over at the sound of the alarm and the movement Michelle made under his arm to shut it off. He didn't wake, he just stirred. Michelle turned to face him, she smiled. He was so adorable when he slept. The peaceful look on his face made her heart melt. He had a look about him that made her sure he was dreaming. She lay next to him for what she thought were a few minutes; she was extremely reluctant to leave him. She glanced from his face to the dresser for a minute and realized that she had been laying there for a half hour. _OMG! I'm gonna be late! _She leaned into him and kissed his soft and sexy lips. She stroked his face and kissed him on the cheek, whispering softly in his ear, "Goodbye sweetie, I'll see you at work." She gently removed Tony's limp hand from her waist and quietly got up from the bed, determined not to disturb him. She proceeded to look for her work clothes to take home with her. Suddenly, before she'd taken her first step away from the bed, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and gently pull her back onto the bed. She moved in closer as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck and heard a soft and tired voice whisper something in her ear….

"You're not gonna leave me without saying goodbye, are you?"

She smiled and tilted her head back into his chest.

"I _did _say goodbye…..you just didn't hear me…."

"Aha, well, since you didn't wake me, you're not allowed to leave…." Tony teased.

"What! I _have _to leave!" Michelle jokingly gasped.

"Oh, so, now you wanna leave me?" Tony pouted, pretending that he was hurt, into her beautiful mass of curls.

"I didn't say that I _wanted _to leave, sweetheart, I said that I _had _to…" Michelle reasoned, turning around in his embrace to face him.

He stared into her beautiful brown eyes, while he wrapped his index finger around one of her beautiful stray curls. Tony sighed, shaking his head.

"No…Ryan is not gonna take My Beautiful Chelle from me so early in the morning. On second thought, he's not gonna take you at all….You're gonna stay here with me all day, in my arms…." Tony said, with a look of adoration and adamancy in his eyes. With that look came his arms wrapping themselves protectively around her.

Michelle couldn't help but smile at so many things in that statement that made her stomach flip over and her heart melt with joy and…other things. She loved how he had said HIS Michelle; HIS, as though she belonged to him. He had also called her beautiful, BEAUTIFUL! Tony Almeida thought that she was beautiful! And, lastly, he had called her Chelle….she loved it so much; it made her feel as though she belonged. He already had a nickname for her after one day and night away from work together. She kissed him and laid her forehead upon his.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I gotta go home and get ready….it's already 7! I'm gonna be late…and you know that Ryan is _not _gonna be happy about that. I really gotta go…." Michelle said, moving to get up.

Tony pulled her back again.

"TONY! Come on, honey. I'm not joking…I really gotta go! I can't be late again! I've been late 2 times this week on account of my brother….they're not gonna give me you're old job if I'm late everyday!" Michelle said, pleading with him to let her go home and get ready for work.

He gazed into her eyes again and he could tell that she was worried about her position and that she really wanted the promotion, so he kissed her forehead and reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist. She smiled and got up. He got up after her and helped her find her work clothes that she took off the previous morning. Seeing as his house was so clean, it wasn't very difficult. Tony walked her to the front door and kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled her in for a tight embrace. Knowing that she had to leave, they both sighed and Tony let go of her.

"I'll see you in an hour, all right?" Tony said.

"Yeah, okay." Michelle kissed him on the cheek and ran a hand through his hair. Then she quickly left while she was able to. She stepped outside and began walking to her car. She waved goodbye and blew a kiss in his direction. He smiled and waved back, blowing a kiss back in her direction. He didn't close the door until she had started the car, backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Tony showed up at work 10 minutes early and he noticed that Michelle wasn't at her station yet. He hoped that she wouldn't be late. He didn't want her to lose the promotion that he knew she deserved. Just as he was thinking this, he looked down at her station and noticed that she was already sitting down and working. He smiled. _She was such a hard worker._ He picked up his phone and dialed her extension.

"Dessler." Michelle answered.

"See? You weren't late…." Tony said.

"Psh, yeah, that's because I had to take the shortest shower in my life and wear the first outfit that I could find. And my hair? Don't even get me started…" Michelle said quietly into the phone.

"Your hair is beautiful. And you look beautiful." Tony said.

She glanced up at his office to see him gazing longingly at her; she smiled and quickly turned back to her computer screen before anyone noticed.

"Is this the reason you called me? Or do you _really _need something?" Michelle asked, trying hard to keep the smile out of her voice; she was unsuccessful.

Tony laughed and smiled.

"Work doesn't start for another…..4 and a half minutes for us sweetheart, so that means that we don't need to start working till that clock strikes 8"

"And which clock is that?" Michelle said in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh, any clock….." Tony said, flirting back.

"Oh, really? Cuz if that's true, the clock that's in my eyes view says that it's 7:59 and 5 seconds."

Tony sighed, acting as though he were frustrated.

"Well, ya see, honey, I knew that and you knew that, but you weren't supposed to point it out."

"Oh, I'm sorry…." Michelle said in a non convincing voice.

"Aha, sure you are." Tony said.

Suddenly there was a yell from across the room. Michelle jumped at the sound of her name.

"Dessler!" It was Ryan and he was extremely pissed about something. Tony heard the yell from Michelle's point of view and his own; the yell was so loud that it had traveled all the way up into Tony's office.

"Hang up the phone. Now Chelle!" Tony urgently said into the phone.

Michelle did as she was told and she saw Tony rushing out of his office and down the stairs as Ryan reached her station.

"Are you wasting your time and ours on a personal call!" Ryan roared.

Before Michelle could say anything, Tony interrupted.

"No, Ryan, I was talking to her." Tony said.

"Good, you're here too. I need to talk to both of you in private. NOW!" Ryan turned and walked toward the office that he used while he was at CTU. Michelle gave Tony a concerned and worried look and Tony returned it with a look of reassurance. They both followed into his office as he held the door open. When Tony and Michelle walked passed the threshold, Ryan shut the door and briskly walked over to his desk.

"SIT!" He demanded loudly.

Tony and Michelle sat, both wondering what the hell was going on.

"Because of all the complaints I got from co workers and particularly from you, Tony, I fired Carrie this morning. Even though we are way understaffed, I believed that she would be more of a distraction than of a help. I know that she came up with many stories yesterday, but she came up with a very clever and serious one that I can't ignore. Before she left, she told me that she caught the two of in the IT corridor shortly after your brother tried to strangle her, doing something that was _highly_ unprofessional. Now, I wasn't even going to mention this, but when I was talking on the phone with you, Michelle, you seemed _extremely _busy, but seeing as you're allowed to be busy, I didn't think anything of it. Until I heard you _say _Tony on the phone….then my suspicions gathered and then, this morning, I got this little piece of information from Carrie and my suspicions are growing. Now, what do the two of you have to say about this?"

It was clear that Ryan was finished talking and he was waiting for either Tony or Michelle to speak. Both of them knew that they weren't ready to tell him, so Tony began speaking first.

"Well, Ryan, you know that Carrie just makes up stories and it's a little ridiculous that you're questioning us, two of your best workers, because of the accusation of _Carrie Turner. _And, if you must know Ryan, no, nothing is going on between Michelle and I. We're co workers, that's it." Tony said. Michelle was a little surprised that he flat out lied to Ryan, she was sure that he was going to make up something that could be considered as something else later on. She glanced at Tony and then looked back at Ryan when he began talking again.

"Ok, well, then, do you want to tell me why you were so busy yesterday, Michelle and who Tony is?" Ryan asked, curiously.

Tony secretly thanked god that Michelle was so good at making up cover stories on the spot. Well, of course, he could tell when she was lying, but no one else could.

"It's not as though it's your business, Ryan, but I was babysitting for my neighbor, and he was running amok in the house when you called and his name happens to be Tony. So, as you can see, that has nothing whatsoever to do with Tony Almeida, and the question of whether or not we are having a different relationship than what is necessary at work." Michelle said, making it more believable by adding a look of smugness and outrage on her face.

"Ok….I'm sorry, but I had to ask, its policy, you both know that." Ryan said without any remorse at all.

"Yeah, sure….well, we're gonna get back to work…" Tony said, getting up. Michelle got up also and Tony held the door open for her.

Michelle walked to her station; shocked that Ryan actually believed her about the babysitting thing. Tony walked up to his office and started working. They both continued working until lunch and met up in the coffee room on accident. Since no one was in there, Tony went up to Michelle and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gasped, but, realizing it was Tony, she leaned into his chest and soaked up the scent that she'd missed all day.

"Oh, I've missed you…." Tony mumbled into her ear.

"I've missed you too…." Michelle whispered back.

Tony reluctantly pulled back, turned her around and quickly kissed her before anyone walked into the coffee room to find them together. This was their intention, until Jack walked in to see Tony kiss her quickly on the cheek and Michelle playing with his hair.

"Ugh hmm" Jack cleared his throat to make his presence noted.

"H-hi Jack…" Tony said.

Jack laughed at Tony's intention of being discreet.

"It's about time you two got together." Jack said, walking over to get a cup of coffee.

Michelle and Tony stared at him in awe.

"Oh, come on Tony. I've known you for years. I can tell when you talk about her; I can tell when you look at her; I can even tell when you're pissed at her and giving her orders. I know you Tony…and in all truthfulness, it's about time that you moved on…and found someone that truly cares for you, as I can tell Michelle does." He glanced at Michelle and gave her a small smile. "I might have just met you a few days ago, but I've found out a lot about you from you're actions and everything that you've done for me and what you've sacrificed….and I'm glad that you guys are going for it….and….I'm pulling for you…Happiness….really is something that you need, work isn't enough…don't worry, I won't tell anyone…" Jack said and walked away.

Tony and Michelle were stunned, but they were also smiling after Jack as he walked away. Still ecstatic, they were surprised to see Maya, one of the girls in training, walk into the coffee room and over to Michelle and Tony.

"M-m-miss-miss Dessler? M-m-mr. Almeida?" She stammered. Maya had always been very nervous around any superiors; Tony, Michelle, Jack, Chapelle….anyone who has any authority at CTU.

"Yes, Maya." Michelle said, politely.

"M-mr. Chapelle would like to see you two in his office…." Maya said, nervously.

"Does he know that it is our lunch hour?" Tony asked, a little annoyed about having to go and see Chapelle during his break.

"I-I don't know…." Maya looked away.

"That's okay, Maya, we'll go and see him. Thank you." Michelle said.

Maya walked out and Michelle stood up. Tony sat there, staring at her back while she walked away. Michelle, noticing that he wasn't at her side, turned and gave him a look that said "get up". Tony sat there, shaking his head. Michelle sighed and walked over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, Anthony!" Michelle said as Tony followed her against his own wishes. They walked down the corridor to Chapelle's office and walked in.

Ryan was sitting at his desk typing at his computer and Jack was sitting in a chair opposite, patiently waiting.

"Good, you're both here. Sit." He indicated to the two chairs on opposite sides of Jack. "I have called you all here because we need to discuss the head positions of CTU." Tony sighed, not believing that he had to do this on his lunch hour.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Almeida?" Ryan asked.

Michelle kicked Jacks chair, indicating to him to keep Tony quiet. Jack kicked Tony in the shin just as Tony began to open his mouth and complain about wasting his lunch hour in Chapelle's dark office. Tony bit his lip and glanced at Jack and Michelle.

"No, sir, there's no problem." Tony reluctantly said.

"Good. Okay, so, I have discussed the positions with Division and we have come to an agreement. Now, Jack has been reinstated and because of this—hold on" He picked up the ringing phone on his desk. "Chapelle, yes, I am speaking to them now. Yes, sir, hold on, sir." He put the phone on speaker and set the receiver down. "Okay, Mr. Hammond, may I proceed with the meeting?"

"Yes, Ryan, you may proceed. Who is present?" Mr. Hammond said.

"Tony Almeida, sir." Tony said.

"Jack Bauer." Jack said.

"Michelle Dessler." Michelle said.

"Is that it?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir, that's it." Ryan said.

"Okay, then, you may proceed." Hammond gave Ryan permission.

"As I was saying, Jack has been reinstated and because of this, he will need a leading position at CTU. I have talked it over with Division and we have decided that Jack will be in charge of field opps and Tony will be in charge of everything else. Basically, all of CTU. Are there any objections to that?" Ryan asked. Both Jack and Tony shook their heads. Hammond made a noise indicating that he cannot see them nodding or shaking their heads.

"No, sir." Tony and Jack said in unison.

"Good. Now there is the issue about who is going to take your old position, Almeida." Ryan said.

"Issue? What are you talking about? Michelle deserves the promotion. After I got promoted, she stepped up and filled that position without hesitance in the crisis that was at hand. She didn't complain once and she did a great job. Even though she was entirely stressed, had a psycho undermining her at every move, and much more then that, she still made the best choices possible and was one of the reasons why we are here today and so many lives are saved. She is the only person that truly deserves this job and it would be a huge mistake if you gave it to someone else." Tony said with adamancy.

Michelle did everything she could to hide the blush in her cheeks and the smile on her lips. She glanced at Tony and noticed he was trying really hard not to look at her. Chapelle stared at Tony and then he glanced at Michelle and back at Tony. He then settled on Jack, as though asking for his opinion. Jack looked up from his hands and looked Ryan directly in the eye.

"I completely agree with Tony. Michelle sacrificed so much through this crisis and she is one of the reasons why we are alive today. I truly believe that Michelle deserves this job and that she will be the best at it." Jack said.

Ryan glanced from Jack to Tony and then to the phone where Hammond sat at the other side listening.

"Well, Mr. Hammond, what do you think?" Ryan said.

"Well, after everything that has happened and from what her co workers have said, Miss. Dessler, will you accept the promotion?" Hammond asked.

Michelle looked up, taken by surprise that he was actually asking her.

"Yes, of course." She said quickly.

"Okay, then I guess this meeting is over." Hammond said.

"Umm, yes sir. You may leave" Ryan said to Michelle, Tony, and Jack. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have split up the paperwork and such of the crisis, meaning that there is a pile of files on each of your desks and I have to have all of it on my desk by 8. Now, you may leave."

The three of them got up and walked out into the hall. Michelle with a look of awe and happiness on her face. When the door was shut, Tony couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. Michelle pulled out of her thought reverie and looked at Tony.

"Sweetheart, stop, you look whipped." Tony laughed, placing his hand on her cheek. She smiled as they walked into the bullpen and went their separate ways; Tony to his office and Michelle to her station. They continued working for a few hours; Michelle focused intently on her computer screen and Tony more focused on the window looking down on the bullpen rather than his immense pile of work. He jumped at the sound of his desk phone ringing.

"Almeida" he said, still staring at Michelle's back.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but you're parents are here." The front guard said.

"Oh, send them up." Tony said excitedly.

He set the phone down and logged off of his computer. He walked over to the door and half ran down the steps to his mother and father.

"Mama, Papa. ¿Cómo está?" Tony asked as he gave both his mother and father a hug.

"Bien, mijo. ¿Y tú?" His mother asked.

"Bien, mama. What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Oh, Antonio, do we need a reason to come and visit our son?" His mother teased.

"Of course not. I'm glad to see you. It's been awhile." Tony said.

"Sí, híjo, it has. How is everything?" His father looked around CTU and noticed how tore up it still was.

"It's been better…" Tony trailed off, tears filling his eyes. His mother sensed that it was still fresh and left it alone.

"Ah, mijo…te amo." She said. Tony smiled, "I love you too, mom."

Michelle sat at her station, trying hard not to notice Tony with his mother and father. Her desk phone rang, making her jump. She sighed. "Dessler"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but I have a Sarah Lopez out here asking to see you" the front guard said.

"Oh, send her in." Michelle said.

Sarah walked into the bullpen, escorted by one of the guards. Michelle went over to her and noticed the deathly pale look on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Michelle asked, really concerned for her best friend.

"Um it's my brother…he…was in a car crash in Florida…and umm I have to go to him…." Sarah said, very shakily.

"Oh my god…umm okay…umm….w-what are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be on a plane?" Michelle asked.

"Y-yeah…the plane leaves in an hour…but, I need you to do something for me…" Sarah said.

"Yeah, sure…anything…what do you need?" Michelle said, trying to read her facial expressions.

"Umm, I- I need you to baby-sit Mateo. I have no one else to leave him with…my whole family is going to Florida…and he is too young to be on a plane…and you know that I don't leave him with anyone but family…and I have known you since we were a year old…and you are just like my sister…and you are the only one that I can trust with him…he's only 5 months old…I- I can't take him with me…" She trailed off, giving Michelle a pleading look.

"Sarah, look where I work, I-I can't just take a baby…I have to work…I" Sarah cut her off.

"Michelle, please, I have no one else…" She gave her another pleading look and Michelle couldn't help but relent; seeing as Mark was like her brother too, the least she could do is baby sit her nephew if she couldn't go to Florida with her.

"Okay, go back out to your car and I'll talk to my boss…" She glanced at Tony and then back at Sarah as she walked out of the bullpen and into the corridor. Michelle looked at Tony, talking to his parents in Spanish and smiling at the look on his face. She could tell that he loved his parents and really enjoyed their company, not like many adults his age. She walked up to Tony and sort of hovered around him until she was noticed; she didn't want to disturb him. Tony's mother turned to her and, because she was speaking Spanish to Tony, she automatically spoke it to Michelle, without thinking.

"¿Sí, mija? ¿Qué necesitas?" His mother, Marla, asked.

"Estoy apesadumbrado de disturbarle, pero necesito hablar con Tony. Es muy importante." Michelle said, without hesitance. Tony turned around and gaped at her, not knowing that she could speak fluent Spanish.

"Está muy bien, nosotros no tiene prisa. Tome su tiempo." Tony's father, Carlos, said.

"Gracias, señor, señora." Michelle said.

"De nada, mija. No es un problema." Marla said.

"You speak excellent Spanish." Carlos said. "Are you from a Hispanic background?"

"No, my parents were both born in America, but, my mother's parents are Asian and my Father's parents are English. No Hispanic origin whatsoever." Michelle said.

"Wow, I didn't even realize that I spoke in Spanish, I was talking with Antonio, so, it was just natural. Oh, well, I will let you talk to Tony, you said it was important." Marla said.

"Oh, yeah, thank you. Can I talk to you, Tony?" Tony looked at her and forgot about the fact that his girlfriend speaks fluent Spanish. He excused himself and walked out of the bullpen with Michelle.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tony asked, concern growing.

"Don't worry…I'm all right. It's my friend, Sarah. Her brother got in a car accident in Florida and she has to go and see him. The point where I come in is that she has a 5 month old son, and he is kind of like my nephew and her family is all going to Florida and she needs someone to watch Mathew and she only trusts family with her baby and I am like her sister because I have known her since we were one and she really really needs me to watch him and she is in the car right now, outside, waiting for me to go and take Mateo off of her hands because her plane leaves in an hour and I don't know what to do because she really needs me and I have to work and I have to help her so I don't know what to do and…" Tony stopped her short because her talking was gradually getting faster and louder. He understood her, but now, he knew that she would just go into a frenzy of I-don't-know-what-to-do's, so he stopped her there.

"Okay, Chelle, we can handle this. It's now 3 o'clock, work ends at 8. So, now all we have to do is keep him here for a few hours without letting Ryan know about it. Right now, we are going to go outside, get the baby, and take him up to my office…without bringing any attention to Ryan. Sounds harder than it really is, but, we can do it, all right?" He placed a reassuring hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Okay…wait, up to your office? Why your office? I can't be in your office with you for more than twenty minutes without people noticing, let alone 5 hours!" Michelle said. Tony stared at her, loving the look on her face.

"Honey, I will work at your station, while you work up in my office with Mathew." Tony said calmly.

"But, Tony, Ryan will definitely notice that…" Michelle said.

"So? I'll just tell him that something came up and you needed to work in my office. He doesn't need to know everything." Tony said reassuringly.

"But, he'll still question you and me, for that matter." Michelle said.

"And I won't tell him, and neither will you. He'll drop the matter eventually, just as long as we make it irrelevant that you are up in my office and I am down at your station. Okay? Now, Sarah is waiting for you and she is going to miss her plane if we don't hurry up. So, come on, we can handle this…it's not a big deal. Family is more important. Got it?" Tony gave her a questioning look and tucked a curl behind her ear. Michelle smiled and said "Got it."

"Good, let's go." Tony said. Tony grabbed her hand and they quickly walked down the corridor and out of CTU.

They entered the parking lot and found Sarah with her head in the back seat of the car and her body sticking out of the back seat.

"Sarah." Michelle said.

"Oh, thank god you're here! I didn't think you were coming..." She glanced at Tony in the background and went over to him.

"You must be Tony. Sorry about this, but I have no one to leave my baby with…Thanks for understanding and being okay with it." She said.

"Hey, it's no problem. I understand that you don't want other people to watch your child; my sister went through the same thing with my nieces for years. Okay, well, you need to go and we need to get back to work…Ryan is going to notice soon." Tony said, looking at Michelle on the last comment.

"Yeah, I'll take Mateo for you." Michelle said. Just then she noticed someone in the front seat of the car. "Hi Anna." She said, walking over to the window where a tear stained 10 year old sat.

"Hi, Aunt Michelle." She said through small sniffles.

Michelle opened the car door and hugged her niece.

"He's going to be okay. I know it." Michelle reassured her.

"I really hope so…because I can't lose my daddy…I already lost my mommy…I don't wanna lose my daddy too…" She cried into Michelle's shoulder.

"I know, baby, I know." She gave Anna a kiss on the cheek and let her go. She shut the door and waved to Anna.

"Okay, we have to go." Michelle said.

"Okay, Necesita comer ahora." She said, holding out the baby bag with the bottles of milk and other baby necessities.

"Okay, I know how to take care of him! You need to go! You can't miss the plane." Michelle said.

"I know, I know! Here." She handed Tony the baby in the car seat. "Adios, mi hijo. Te amo mucho." She bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, so so much Michelle. I love you, okay?" Sarah said as she hugged Michelle and walked towards the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Now go and be with your brother." Michelle said.

Sarah got in her car and started the engine. Both she and Anna waved while she pulled away.

"The little girl, Anna, is she Sarah's niece?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, she's Derek's daughter. Derek is Sarah's brother." Michelle said.

"And…what she said, about h-her mom…what happened?" Tony asked.

"Her name was Maya…She died giving birth to Anna…and no matter what we tell Anna, she believes that it's her fault her mom died. She has believed that for so many years…if her father dies…she is going to be devastated…And she's gonna blame herself for that too." Michelle said, on the verge of tears.

"Why? How could she possibly blame herself for that?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Derek is…in Florida because Anna ran away a few days ago. She was going to go to Florida because that's where her mother is buried, but she left the ticket at her house and she missed the flight. Derek found out that she purchased the ticket, but he didn't know that she left it at home. So, he got on a plane and went there. Anna came back last night, so Derek was already in Florida and had been looking for her for days. She is going to blame herself anyway…I bet she blames herself now…She has so much guilt for a 10 year old. She really truly believes that she is responsible for her mothers' death. She really does…" Michelle trailed off, looking away from Tony. He went over to her and gave her a one armed hug because he was holding Mathew in the other.

"Come on, we gotta get back to work." Tony said.

They both turned and walked back into CTU.


	5. Who says adults know more that children?

_Authors note: _Okay, here is the next chapter! I really hope that you like it!

Here you go Becky! No more impatient waiting! Lol

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters; they belong to the writers and creators of 24…yadda yadda yadda. I still wish that I own them though! Totally would've made season 5 better with Michelle and Tony ALIVE! But, you can't have everything…

Michelle walked down the CTU corridor with Tony trailing behind. She looked around the corner of the corridor that led into the bullpen. She saw all of her co workers working; at this she motioned for Tony to follow her. She walked into the bullpen as though nothing was out of the ordinary and Tony followed her. No one seemed to notice anything or they just didn't care; this suited Tony and Michelle perfectly. They climbed the stairs as quickly as possible without drawing attention to themselves. Michelle held the door open for Tony, who was carrying Mateo, and they both walked into his office. Tony put Mathew down on the couch and Michelle put the diaper bag next to him. Michelle looked at the sleeping form of Mathew.

"Thanks for helping me with this Tony." Michelle said as she turned to find Tony staring at her.

"Stop that! Why are you staring at me?" She said, pretending to be exasperated.

"Cuz you're so beautiful and I find it a privilege to just be able to look at you." Tony said, never taking his eyes off her. Michelle smiled and glanced down at the floor and then back at Tony. He got up and walked over to her. He leaned in and gave her a small, loving kiss on the lips. He then pulled back and put his hand on her face, staring intently into her beautiful brown eyes.

"God, I am so lucky…" He said, pulling out of the trance that her eyes put him in. He bit his lip and said "I said that out loud, huh?" Michelle smiled and kissed him passionately. They both gradually pulled apart, remembering that they were at work, but stayed in each other's embrace. "I'm lucky too." She whispered into his ear. He closed his eyes, feeling her warm breath on the side of his face. She pulled back and laughed at his expression.

"Okay, we really have to get back to work…" Michelle said, still with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Aha, of course we do." Tony said, swaying slightly as he moved in to kiss her. She laughed and said "Tony, really, you need to get downstairs…people are going to start to notice…" She looked at him with serious eyes. Tony tilted his head and stared at her, knowing that she was right.

"Okay, okay…I'll go downstairs." He said reluctantly, sighing and rolling his eyes. Michelle shook her head and kissed him lightly. She gave him a quick hug and fell out of his embrace. He hesitated for a long second, enjoying the moment that had to be ruined because of work.

"Tony, go!" Michelle said, turning him around like a child and guiding him toward the glass door.

"I am, I am!" He said, hesitating again for just a second and then leaving. He looked up while walking down the stairs to see her wave and walk over to Mathew on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her station.

After Michelle finished feeding Mateo, she laid him back down in his car seat and, almost as though it were an instantaneous action, he fell asleep. She looked at the clock and thought _Oh shit; I have four hours to finish all of this paper work…_ She sighed and got to work. Because of the immense pile still on top of Tony's desk, she gathered that he didn't do much in the hour or so he was up here. At this thought, she glanced down at her station and gasped at the view. _OMG! I can't believe he can see this much! He can see almost everything I do…_As though he knew she was looking at him, he discreetly turned and looked up at his office. Michelle laughed and turned away. He got up from Michelle's chair and began walking toward his office. He quietly opened the door, so as not to wake the baby, and walked in.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"I figured I would take some of those files off of you because it was clear, after I sat down at your station and started working, that you did _a lot _more work than I did." Tony said, glancing at the pile on his desk. "And the fact that you have to take care of Mathew, I thought that it would just be rude and _very _ungentlemanly of me to not come and take at least a quarter of your files." Michelle quietly laughed, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby.

"Sure, go ahead…Although I know that there must be another reason why you didn't do much work…considering I _know _that my boyfriend wasn't staring at me for more than an hour instead of working…" Michelle said, handing over a handful of files.

"Yeah, sure, aha…" Tony said, looking away from Michelle and walking towards the door.

Michelle mockingly gasped, "Suddenly you aren't so reluctant to leave…"

Tony turned and smiled, "I have to get back to work…"

"Aha, you do that…" She said, as he walked out of his office.

Michelle was so stuck in her work, she didn't even hear her phone ringing until the very last second. She picked it up and answered "Dessler."

"Michelle, what are you doing up there? Where's Almeida?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm, he's downstairs, working." Michelle said.

"Okay, then what are you doing up in his office?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm, I'm also working." Michelle said.

"What! Why aren't you working at your station!" Ryan asked.

"Tony told me to work up here, so, I think that you need to talk to him to understand his full reasoning." Michelle said, trying not to make Ryan angrier.

"Fine, then I'll talk to him." He said and hung up.

Michelle quickly dialed her station and Tony answered with an "Almeida."

"Tony, Chapelle is going to call you and I told him that you told me to work in your office and that you will give him an explanation." Michelle said quickly.

"Okay, I'll come up with something. Are you almost finished with your files?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I have three left." Michelle said.

"All right, good. I have two left and we have 45 minutes before we need to hand them into Ryan. I'll call Jack and see how much he has left." Tony said.

"Okay." Michelle said, multitasking incredibly well. "Two left."

"The line is beeping in…It's probably Chapelle. I gotta go. Call me when you're done." And with that, he hung up.

Michelle hung up the phone and walked over to Mathew, who began making small noises. She looked at the beautiful baby smiling up at her from the couch. She laughed and went over to the desk to clear off some of Tony's papers. After she did this, she picked up Mateo and set his car seat on the desk. She then sat down herself and began rocking it while she worked.

On the last file, she looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading up to the office. Tony walked in with a happy look on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Michelle said, slightly stressed because she only had ten minutes to be finished with her share of the files.

"I'm finished with my work and Ryan isn't pissed." Tony said. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes! I'll finish when you stop bothering me!" Michelle snapped.

"Sorry, I…" Tony said, at a loss for words.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just stressed because it's difficult to get my work finished and keep Mathew from crying…I am in the middle of my last file and I have only 10 minutes before I have to give it all to Ryan." Michelle sighed.

"You want me to finish it for you? So you can take care of the baby?" Tony asked, even though he knew she wouldn't let him do her work for her.

"No, but it would help if you took over keeping Mateo from crying." Michelle said.

"Sure." Tony said, taking the baby out of the car seat and rocking him in his arms.

Michelle picked up the speed and finished in five minutes; she looked up to see Mathew intent and staring up at Tony.

"Wow, you're really good at that. How is that even possible? You're the baby in the family." Michelle said.

"What? Just because I am the youngest doesn't mean I can't take care of a baby easily…Natural instinct." Tony said proudly. "And…I do have 5 year old nieces, remember?"

"Yes, I remember! Oh, yeah that reminds me, I need to go home as soon as possible; Danny is coming over with the girls so I can baby sit tonight. Will you give Ryan the files? I really need to be home before Danny brings the girls…" Michelle said, giving Tony a pleading look.

"Yeah, definitely; I'll get the files all together with Jack and then I'll meet you at your house in an hour or so." Tony said.

"What? You're gonna come over tonight? Even though I have to baby sit Mathew and the girls?" Michelle asked, surprised.

"Oh, wait, I forgot that you have to baby sit…so, never mind, I won't come over" he said sarcastically. "Why would it matter that you're baby sitting? Besides, I think that it's gonna be kinda difficult to take care of three children by yourself...but, with both of us, I think that we can have fun with it." Michelle smiled and finished putting all of the files on a disk and handed it to Tony. He put Mathew in the car seat and packed up all of the baby's things.

"Can you take all of the baby's things and your stuff? Or do you need me to help?" Tony asked.

"No, you need to get those files to Chapelle; I'll manage. Thanks though." She said, smiling at him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll walk you down the corridor, and then I have to go give Ryan the rest of the files." Tony said, grabbing the baby bag and Mathew. Michelle walked in front of Tony and held the door open. They walked out of the bullpen and down the corridor. Tony handed Michelle Matty and the baby bag and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you in an hour or so…" Tony said, kissing her on the cheek and slowly walking away from her.

"Okay, you gotta go…Ryan's gonna be pissed…" Michelle said, giving him a look that said "Go! You don't wanna be in trouble with Ryan." Tony laughed, realizing he understood what she meant.

"All right, I am…I'll see you soon." He said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek. They both smiled while Tony walked back to the bullpen and Michelle continued down the corridor.

When she got home, she quickly set the baby down on the couch, gave him a toy, and turned on Sesame Street. Then she went into her bedroom and quickly picked up her clothes and everything she haphazardly threw about her room while trying to be on time to work that morning. She then went into her bathroom and put her toothpaste, perfume, make up, mousse, hairspray, anything that Lisa and Lexi would play with in their proper places. She made sure that the counter was entirely cleaned and then she looked on the floor to make sure that was clean. She sighed when she found her brand new eyeliner under the counter and thought _I could have used that this morning! _She stuck it in her make up bag and put it away. When she was satisfied that her bedroom and bathroom were clean, she went out into the living room and made sure everything was clean in there also. She didn't find much to put away in the living room, just a few pairs of shoes and a water bottle on the table, where she left it that morning. She made sure that the baby was happy and went into the kitchen to see if it was clean. Because she was such a "special" cook, her kitchen was almost always clean. She walked to the other bathroom and made sure it was clean. Since she had her own bathroom attached to her bedroom, she hardly used the outside one. She reserved that for anyone who came over to her apartment. Just as she was throwing the trash away there was a small, but hard knock on her door. She walked through the living room and laughed at the sound of her brother trying to restrain one of his 5 year olds and yelling at the other to stop banging on her front door. She opened it to Lisa, who screamed "Aunt Michelle!" and jumped into her arms.

"Lisa!" Michelle mimicked and watched Lexi finally get loose from her father and run over to Michelle. She hugged both of the girls that she hadn't seen in months because of the separation and kissed them both on the top of the head.

"Ah, I missed you girls! How have you been?" Michelle asked.

"Good! And we missed you too!" They both answered in unison.

Danny walked up to the door with Amy and he greeted his little sister with a hug. Michelle pulled back and greeted Amy with a hug, which is saying something considering how angry Michelle had been at Amy for not allowing her to see her nieces for months because Danny was her brother. Since Amy was willing to give Danny another shot, Michelle was considerably warmer toward her. They stepped inside her apartment and were surprised to see the car seat with the baby in it.

"Michelle, whose baby is this?" Danny asked.

"Oh, that's Mathew, he's Sarah's baby." Michelle said.

"Why is Sarah's baby here?" Danny asked.

"Because Sarah's brother got into a car accident and she needs me to baby sit." Michelle said, indifferently.

"Ummm…yeah, okay…well, we have to go…reservations…" Danny trailed off.

"Yeah, go ahead. I can handle my nieces." She said, with a look of reassurance.

"Yeah, of course you can, that's not what I meant…I was just saying that we have to leave…" Danny said.

"Yeah, aha…just go Danny." Michelle said, glancing at the door.

"I am! Thanks for watching the girls…" He said, meaning more then what he said.

"Yeah, I'm happy to do it." She smiled and opened the door for her brother and sister-in-law, hoping that when she saw them again, their relationship would be on the mend. Once they left Michelle shut the door and sat down next to the girls who were playing with the baby.

"Okay girls, I have a friend coming over to help baby sit." Michelle said, while Lisa and Lexi played with Matty. Lisa looked up at Michelle with a questioning look on her face.

"Who is she? It can't be Sarah if you have to baby sit Matty…Do we know her?" Lisa asked.

"No, no you don't know him…" Michelle said.

"Him!" They both said in unison.

"Yes, him! His name is Tony and he works with me…" Michelle said.

"OOOOOH! AUNTIE MICHELLE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" They both said in a very sing-song voice.

"Actually, yeah…I do." Michelle said happily.

"Really! How long have you been with him?" Lexi asked.

"Well, even though you two are only 5, I'll level with you…I asked him out on Wednesday." Michelle said.

"Three days! That's it!" Lisa said.

"Woah! Wait a minute. _You _asked _him_ out!" Lexi said.

"Yes, I asked him out." Michelle laughed.

"But, I thought that the boy is supposed to ask the girl out! Isn't that how it is supposed to work?" Lisa asked.

"That is just what everyone says…but, it isn't a rule! A girl can ask a boy out anytime she wants…You can't always wait around for the boy…remember that." Michelle said, loving teaching her nieces about life and reality. "When a boy _really _likes the girl, they become cowardly and chicken out…so, the girls gotta step up!" Both Lexi and Lisa laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Okay, that's Tony. I _really _like him, so none of your lets-embarrass-auntie Michelle-because-we-love-her, got it?" Michelle said.

"Yes, Auntie Michelle." They said.

"Oh, and say nothing about what we were just talking about…do _not_ mention that I asked him out or anything of that sort, okay?" Michelle said.

"Yep." Lisa said.

"Aha." Lexi said.

Michelle sighed and went to answer the door. She opened it to find Tony, still in his work clothes with an overnight bag in his hand. Michelle smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Hi." Michelle said.

"Hi." Tony happily greeted her.

Michelle stepped aside to let him in.

"And you had me believing that you lived in a box." Tony said sarcastically.

Michelle gave him a look and led him into the living room where Lisa and Lexi still sat with Matty.

"Tony, these are my nieces. Girls, this is Tony." Michelle said, sighing at the look the girls were giving her.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and this is my sister Lexi." Lisa said to Tony.

"Hey…You wanna hear the weirdest thing? I also have two 5 year old nieces." Tony said.

"Really!" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, really." Tony said.

"Whoa, what a coincidence. So, how long have you known Auntie Michelle?" Lisa said.

"Well…I met her when she came to work at CTU a year ago." Tony said.

"Hmmm, and how long have you been dating her?" Lexi blurted out.

"Lexi!" Michelle and Lisa said.

Lexi put an innocent look on her face and turned towards Tony, expecting him to answer the question. Tony laughed, not feeling uncomfortable about the conversation at all.

"Well, I guess you can say since Wednesday…so, about three days." Tony said.

Michelle sighed loudly. Tony turned away from Lexi to look at Michelle.

"Look, I told them all they need to know just before you got here. _Including _that I am dating you and the length of time, so Lexi is just being Lexi. Now, moving along; have you girls eaten yet?" Michelle said.

"Na uh." Lisa and Lexi said, shaking their heads.

"Okay, well, I am _entirely _sick of take out food…so, I think that because we have the night off and I get to be with my nieces, who I haven't seen in months, that we should go out to eat. How does that sound?" Michelle said.

"YAY!" The girls shouted.

"Good, now go into my room and put your things away. Go to the bathroom and brush your hair and teeth, okay?" Michelle said.

"Yep!" The girls said.

They both grabbed their matching bags and ran into Michelle's bedroom. Tony got up from the couch and walked over to Michelle. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the cheek. Michelle intertwined her fingers with his and swayed with him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek again. He turned her around in his arms and kept his arms around her waist.

"You-are-so-beautiful." Tony said in between kisses.

Michelle smiled and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I'm going to go and get ready with the girls. Why don't you go into the bathroom off the hall and get ready yourself?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, okay…I'll just get out of my work clothes." Tony said, giving her one last kiss on the lips. He let go of her and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Michelle smiled, picked up Mathew's car seat and walked into her bedroom where she found Lexi brushing her teeth and Lisa playing with her toys.

"Lisa, are you ready?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, I am." Lisa said.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, Auntie." Lisa said.

"Okay, good. I have to get ready real quick." Michelle said, walking over to her bed and setting the car seat down. She then walked into her bathroom and grabbed her tooth brush. She took the toothpaste that Lexi handed her and began brushing her teeth.

"So, is Tony gonna be our uncle?" Lexi asked, spitting out some toothpaste into the sink.

"Well, seeing as I have been dating him for 3 days…I don't know yet…" Michelle said.

"Oh! Yet, huh? So, do you love him?" Lexi asked.

"You know, you ask way too much about stuff you should know nothing about yet." Michelle said, putting away her toothbrush and getting out her hair brush.

"Well, is it my fault that I know things? It's not my fault that I learn fast! Sheesh!" Lexi said and walked into the bedroom where Lisa sat on the bed, laughing at how interested Matty was with her Barbies. Michelle laughed and finished brushing her hair. She left it down and began fixing her make up. The truth was, Michelle really didn't know how she felt about Tony. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but she knew that she was way passed the normal feelings that she had for guys over the years. She sighed, not ready to think about the long term relationship, just determined to be happy, which didn't take much determination. She smiled to herself, remembering Tony's arms around her waist and his warm breath on her cheek…

"Girls, shut the door real quick so I can change." She said as she walked into her bedroom. Lisa got up and shut the door as Michelle went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She pulled out a small, but proper, knee-length strapless black dress and held it out for the girls to see.

"Yes or no?" She asked.

"YES!" They shouted in unison.

Michelle laughed and quickly changed out of her work clothes and into the dress. She went to her closet yet again and pulled out a pair of black, inch and a half heels. She sat on her bed and slipped them on.

"Okay, what do you think?" Michelle asked, standing in front of the girls with her beautiful reddish-brown curls falling in front of her face. Lexi's mouth dropped open and she just sat in awe without saying a word. Lisa began bouncing on the bed with a huge smile on her face and began clapping her hands.

"You look so beautiful Auntie Michelle! Tony is going to have a heart attack!" Lisa said.

"Well, I sure hope not!" Michelle joked. "Okay, come on." She gestured for the girls to get off of the bed and out of the bedroom. She picked up the baby and walked into the living room after the girls. Tony was already sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Michelle to finish. He had on a pair of black pants, his work ones, and a blue long sleeve dress shirt. Michelle smiled at how cute he looked. Just as Lexi's did in her bedroom, Tony's mouth dropped in awe as well. Michelle laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She set the baby down and went to get his diaper bag. She took out his blanket and laid it down on the couch. She then unbuckled him and lifted him out of the car seat. She laid him down on top of the blanket and took off his diaper. She began the process of changing his diaper with Tony standing by, handing her the wipes, a diaper, taking the dirty one. Lisa and Lexi watched from the sidelines and couldn't help but laugh when Michelle came back from washing her hands and Tony put Mateo back into his seat. Michelle turned to the girls and gave them a questioning look.

"You should've seen yourselves…you guys work like he's your own son…I have never seen that with a couple that's been together for three days…I-that's-just amazing…" Lexi said, nodding her head. Michelle gave her a look that said "stop", Lexi just shrugged and walked toward the door. Tony smiled and picked up Mathew and walked toward the door, Michelle right behind him.

Michelle locked the door and pressed the button to unlock her SUV. Tony opened the door to the back seat and secured Mathew in the middle of the girl's booster seats.

"Lexi!" Tony called. "Stay on this side and I'll help you in your seat."

Lexi stared at Tony in surprise.

"What?" He asked.

"You knew it was me, not Lisa. No one who hasn't known us for more than 2 years has ever known that…Did you guess?" She asked.

"No, I could tell it was you." Tony said.

"Wow…Auntie Michelle, he's a keeper." Lexi said after Tony lifted her into her booster seat and strapped her in.

"Tell me about it!" Lisa said as Michelle secured her in her seat too.

Michelle pretended that she didn't notice and walked to the drivers' seat. Tony laughed and gave Michelle a reassuring look. Michelle sighed and started up the car. "Dare You to Move" by Switch foot came on the radio. Lisa and Lexi began singing along immediately. Eventually both Tony and Michelle joined in before the end. Finally, Michelle pulled up to a small restaurant that Michelle used to take the girls to all the time before the separation. Lisa and Lexi shouted in delight.

"Oh! I've missed this place! Mommy won't go near it!" Lisa said.

"Yeah, she thinks that it is weird…but, you know how she is about Mexican, Italian…any kind of different food…" Lexi said.

Tony gave her a questioning look.

"She's not up for much change…" She said.

"Oh, I see." Tony said, as Michelle pulled up to an empty parking spot. Tony got out and helped Lisa out of her seat and held her hand while he got Matty out of the car. Michelle walked to the front of the car holding Lexi's hand and met up with Tony, Lisa, and Matty before they walked into the building.

"Hello, how may I—Michelle! Honey, how have you been! You look great! And the girls too! Hola, mijas! Como estas? You both look so adorable tonight!" The owner, Carlos, beamed. "And who is this?" He looked at Tony and the baby. "Michelle! Is this your husband and baby? I haven't seen you in months! How could I have missed all this!"

Michelle choked on her own words. Tony looked extremely surprised.

"Omg! Carlos, no. This is definitely not my baby, he's a friend of mines; I'm just babysitting. And this is Tony Almeida, my boyfriend…Tony this is Carlos Garcia, a friend of mine. I've been coming here for years; even before the girls were born. Carlos, this is Sarah's baby." Michelle said.

"Oh, really? She finally had her baby? Oh, and he's a cute one too! Did she ever find out who the father was?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, yes…She knew who the father was all along. There was only one guy…she never told him though…" Michelle cleared her throat. "This is hardly the time or place for this conversation. Umm, so, table for 5."

"Oh, si , mija. Lo siento." Carlos said.

"Gracias Senor Garcia." Michelle said.

He led them over to a booth with a beautiful view of the city. Carlos handed Tony a booster seat and Tony set it down by the window and helped Lisa into it. Michelle set the other one down next to her and helped Lexi into it. Tony graciously stepped back to let Michelle slide in first.

"Ladies first." He said, smiling at her. She laughed, loving the unusual chivalry that was presented around Tony. She truly loved how proper and respectful he was. _He must have been brought up to respect woman…his father must have set the perfect example…he's so perfect…right now, I don't think I can picture life with—_She was abruptably pulled out of her thoughts by Tony intently gazing at her and saying her name.

"Chelle, you all right? What were you thinking about?" Tony asked. She smiled at him, silently stroked his face and said, "Nothing, nothing at all." Tony gave her a small questioning look, but didn't press the matter. Carlos came with 4 menus and left them to make a decision on what to eat.

"Okay, nena's, do you want the taquitos?" Michelle asked the girls.

"Yeah huh, please." They both said.

"Chicken or beef?" Michelle asked.

"Chicken and beef." Lisa said.

Tony looked at Michelle, seeing if she knew what Lisa meant.

"Oh, right." Michelle said.

Tony gave her a questioning look. Michelle laughed and smiled.

"They order one with chicken and another with beef. When it comes they just trade, 3 chicken for 3 beef." Michelle explained.

Tony laughed and shook his head. Lisa and Lexi looked at him.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Nothing." Tony said.

"Okay, Antonio, what do you want?" Michelle asked.

Tony cringed at being called "Antonio" and gave Michelle a look. Michelle laughed so hard that she almost knocked her water into her lap.

"All right, sorry. My Tony, better?" Michelle asked. Tony smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Yes, much better." He laughed.

"So?" Michelle asked, referring to the food.

"Ummm…Are the enchiladas good?" Tony asked in the cute tone of voice that Michelle loved so much.

"Yeah, they're very good." She said, staring at him and taking in his cuteness.

"Hmmm…okay, what are you gonna get Chelle?" Tony said in an even cuter tone of voice. Michelle gazed at him and sighed, trying to not let his cuteness and adorableness overcome her.

"Umm…I think that I am going to get…a torta…" Michelle said.

She decided this just as Carlos came back to their table.

"We'll start with drinks." Carlos said.

Michelle looked at Tony, telling him to order. He shook his head.

"Sweetheart, ladies first." Tony said.

Michelle smiled. "Umm, Lisa, Lexi?" Michelle said.

"I want a Dr Pepper!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Me too!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Okay, but no more soda after the first cup. Your refills will be water or juice, all right?" Michelle said.

"Yes, Auntie Michelle." The girls sighed.

"Okay, then you can get us, 3 small Dr Peppers." Michelle said, looking at Tony.

"And, I'll have a small coke." Tony said.

"Okay, I'll bring your drinks right now. Are you ready to order your food?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, the girls will have two orders of taquitos. One beef and the other chicken please. And I will have a chicken torta please." Michelle ordered.

"I'll have the chicken enchiladas, thanks." Tony said.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." Carlos said.

The table grew quiet and Tony glanced to his right to see Matty eyeing the water cup and trying to reach for it. Tony laughed. _Smart kid. _He took out the bottle and filled it with the cold water. He put the cap back on and handed it to Matty. He gratefully took the bottle and went "AH!" in a very happy voice. The whole table laughed and Michelle stared at Tony. _God, he is so adorable. I just wanna hug him! Ah, screw it. _She abandoned her thoughts of keeping her hands off of him and gave him a very loving hug and kiss. When she pulled back, Tony looked at her and said

"What was that for?"

"You are just so cute! That's what that was for." She said, laughing at the look on his face.

"Huh…I guess being cute is a _very _good thing…" He said, laughing too.

Lexi and Lisa shook their heads. Both were thinking the same thing _And Auntie Michelle actually denies that she loves him. _Michelle noticed the girls looks and was about to say something when Carlos showed up with their drinks.

"The food should be here in a few minutes." He said.

"Thank you Carlos." Michelle said.

Soon enough, they all finished their food and Tony paid, despite many protests from Michelle. Lisa and Lexi were so exhausted, they were close to falling asleep right after they finished eating. Tony easily picked up the sleeping form of Lexi in one arm and the sleeping baby in his car seat in the other. Michelle then picked up Lisa and stopped to marvel at Tony's strength. When Tony noticed that Michelle wasn't behind him, he looked back to see what was wrong.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Tony asked, walking back to her. She noticed that he didn't even look like he had any extra weight on him. He carried the sleeping form of Lexi as though he were carrying a light bag. She had both arms wrapped around his neck and he had his hand and arm on her legs and bottom to support her from falling. Michelle had Lisa the same way and she was definitely feeling the weight. After all, they each did weigh about 50 pounds. Tony gave her a questioning look.

"Babe, are you okay?" He said, staring at her.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Let's go home." Michelle said.

"Okay, come on." Tony said.

They walked out to the car and Tony put Lexi in her seat and strapped in Matty. He then walked to the drivers' seat and got in the car. Michelle finished strapping in Lisa and got into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked Tony quietly, so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

"You're really tired, I can tell. I'll drive." Tony said. She smiled, taking in the fact that he was so sweet and generous. She handed him the car keys and kissed him. He started the car and Michelle laid her head back against the seat.

As soon as Tony pulled up in front of Michelle's apartment, he gently rubbed her leg and quietly said her name to wake her.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"Sweetheart, we're home." Tony said, stroking a few of her beautiful curls from her face as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, I'd carry you in, except that I have to take the kids in." Tony said.

"Hmm, it's okay. I'm awake." Michelle said. Tony laughed and kissed her on the cheek. They both got out of the car and opened the back doors to get the kids out. When Michelle unlocked the front door and walked into her bedroom to lay Lisa down on her bed. Tony laid Lexi down and took Matty out of his car seat and set him in the little carriage that Sarah gave Michelle. They each changed the girls out of their dinner clothes and into their pajamas. Michelle grabbed a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of basketball shorts and quietly closed the door behind her.

Michelle walked into the living room to find Tony no where in sight. She felt arms wrap around her waist and leaned into his chest and soaked up the smell that was Tony. He turned her around in his arms to face him. She kissed him passionately and they held each other in a tight embrace. Gradually, she pulled away and went to put on her pajamas. When she returned to the living room she found Tony on the couch, sipping a class of water.

"Well, it looks like we have the couch tonight." Michelle said.

"That's fine with me…I get to hold you closer then." Tony said.

Michelle smiled and went over to him. She sat on the couch next to him and took a drink of the water that he set out for her. She snuggled up to him and felt her sleepiness ebb away.

"Tony?" Michelle said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, angel." Tony said.

"How did you really get so good with kids?" Michelle asked, curiously.

Tony let out a small and quiet laugh.

"I used to baby sit for years. The next door neighbors paid me a good deal of money to baby sit their two year old son and five year old daughter. I did it for years." Tony said. "What are we doing? Playing 20 questions?"

"I guess…I was just curious…" Michelle trailed off.

"All right then…it's my turn." Tony said. "How do you know how to speak Spanish?"

Michelle sighed, knowing that this would be a question that he would ask sooner or later.

"Well, I started freshman year of high school. You know the usual vocabulary words and simple sentences. But, I felt that was way too simple, so I kinda went on my own and learned Spanish two. My Spanish one teacher found out that I could speak almost fluent Spanish. She pulled some strings and got me moved into Spanish two in the middle of the year. I passed Spanish two easily. Went to Spanish Three, moved to Spanish four a few weeks into the quarter, and passed Spanish four as a sophomore. I took the Spanish for Spanish Speakers final and skipped that class. So, for junior year, I went to AP Spanish. I passed the AP Spanish test at the end of the year and I moved onto a college course. Passed that really easily too and because of that, my Spanish teachers each wrote a small portion about my language skills and it helped getting into every college that I applied to. In college, I was asked to share a room with a Spanish speaking student and, well, it just kinda kept going from there…I took a year in Spain and other Spanish speaking countries. So, yeah, that's basically it." Michelle said.

"Wow…that's amazing…" Tony trailed off. "My girlfriend is so damn smart." He said to himself. Michelle laughed, knowing that he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You are just…incredible." Michelle said, laughing as she kissed him.

"Okay, well, it's really late and I'm so _incredibly _tired." Tony said.

"Aha, okay, fine. I'll go get a blanket. It gets cold out here." Michelle said as she walked into the hall to grab a soft comforter and a pillow. She set them down on the couch and went to the bathroom. When she came back, Tony was already covered up and waiting for her. She smiled and walked over to the couch, maneuvering her way around in the dark. He pulled up the blanket to let her in and she gracefully lay down next to him. He covered her up and left his arm protectively around her waist. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body and intermingling with hers. She smiled as he brought her closer to him; gladly she scooted back against him. He kissed her softly on the cheek and she turned her head slightly to catch his lips. He pulled back gently and lay back down.

"Night, My beautiful Chelle." Tony said, steadily drifting off.

"Night, Sweetheart." Michelle said, beginning to dream of the man holding her close…

_Authors note: _Okay! Sorry that took so long! I will begin the next chapter tomorrow! I was debating about whether or not to keep writing…but, I think that this is a good spot to leave it right now. I really hope that you enjoyed it! Please review! I really really really love it! Thanks

Love to all my fans,

-Lisa


	6. You what?

Author's note: Okay, so sorry that it took so terribly long to update…but, I just haven't had much time…school started again last month…so, it's been a little hectic. Well, I hope that you like the chapter! Fun ending! Don't forget to review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or its characters. It belongs to FOX. Yadda yadda yadda. I've been so frustrated with the show! Lately all they have been playing for reruns are season 5! Blah! I hate season 5!

Michelle woke to the sound of screaming and the movement of Tony jumping over her, off of the couch. Michelle's military training and instincts took over as she shot toward her bedroom after Tony. She looked around to see Lexi wide eyed in the corner of the room and Lisa lying on the bed screaming as though she were being tortured. Tony ran over to her and shook her awake. She was clearly having a terrible nightmare. She awoke to Tony hovering over her. She threw her arms around him and cried. Tony held her small and sweaty body in his arms and rocked her back and forth on the bed. Michelle, not knowing what to do to help Lisa, turned her attention towards the horrified Lexi and the crying Matty. She picked up the baby and walked over to Lexi. She knelt down and began stroking Lexi's face with her free hand.

"Baby, are you okay?" Michelle asked. Michelle's voice seemed to pull Lexi out of the world that was her sister screaming to death. She lifted her gaze towards Michelle.

"Huh?" Lexi said.

"It's okay, baby, Lisa just had a nightmare." Michelle said. She seemed to be half asleep, half conscious.

"What? Is she okay?" Lexi said, gazing at her sister in Tony's arms.

"Yes, she's okay…It was just a nightmare." Michelle reassured her. Matty had calmed down and fallen asleep in Michelle's arms. She went over to his crib and set him down. She helped Lexi up and laid her back down on the bed. Michelle's appearance and reassuring words calmed Lexi down so that she instantly fell asleep. Lisa had stopped crying, but she was still shaking.

"Hey, Lisa, what happened?" Tony asked her.

"It was a just a bad dream…I'm okay now." She said, ready to fall asleep again.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Tony asked.

"Mmmhmm, I'm sure. I'm okay, I promise." Lisa said.

Tony set her back down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. Michelle did so too and Lisa was back asleep. Both Tony and Michelle walked out of the room and into the living room again. Michelle walked over to the couch and fell backward onto it. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think that I can safely say that I'm awake now…" Michelle said, biting her lip and fixing her beautiful brown eyes on Tony.

"Hmm, I know what you mean." Tony sighed, lying right next to her. She turned toward him and he kissed her gently. He pulled back to look at her. She smiled and closed the small gap between them by kissing him. The kiss grew more passionate with every second. Tony rolled over, on top of her. Their hands began to wander; Michelle with her hands on his back, itching to feel beneath the thin cloth, to his skin. Tony used one hand to support him and the other roamed around Michelle's side. They were both feeling the strong urge to take off each other's shirts…Michelle gently pushed Tony back and he let her. Michelle shook her head.

"We can't…" Tony cut her off.

"I know…it's way too soon and we do have 3 children asleep in your bedroom." Tony said.

"I am _very _attracted you…but, I don't want this relationship to revolve around sex…doesn't work that way…" Michelle said, biting her lip. Tony laughed.

"You're so cute when you're unsure…that's not a look that I get to see very often." Tony said, rolling off of her and sitting up. Michelle sat up too and hugged him. She pulled away and turned towards him with one leg folded beneath her and the other hanging off the couch. Tony noticed that she sat that way often. He smiled at the thought.

"These past few months have been so hard on me…what with my brother and…Carrie and Amy not letting me see my nieces. It's been kinda tough…and…_that day _on top of all that…I was so ready to just break down during those events…I had dug an enormous hole for myself for months and I had no idea how to get out. Danny was making everything worse; he just couldn't seem to do anything without my help…It was ridiculous how he called me for the most…simplistic things…it was like I had become the older sister…for months…And on Wednesday…" Michelle trailed off, on the verge of tears.

"It was him…calling you…huh?" Tony asked gently. Michelle nodded and sighed.

"He kept blaming me…about the bomb…about…everything. And as much as I despise Carrie, what he did to her was wrong…and after that…I just couldn't keep up the act anymore…I needed some way to relieve myself of the guilt and…of course, you came after me… How did you know that I needed someone instead of just wanting to be alone?" Michelle lifted her questioning gaze to his concerned dark eyes.

"I-I dunno…I just knew that you were scared and that I wanted to take your pain away…" Tony trailed off. Michelle smiled, not finding it very hard to believe that he wanted to take her pain away.

"Well, you did just that…" Michelle said.

"What? Because we kissed?" Tony asked.

"No. Okay, maybe a little…but, I wouldn't have kissed you if you hadn't been there to listen to me and to reassure me that everything really was going to be okay…" Michelle said.

"Yeah…I could tell that there was so much pain when I looked into your eyes…I just wanted to take it all away…" Tony said, gently setting his hand on her leg to caress it with his thumb. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Tony pulled her in for a tight embrace. He held her just as he did when she needed so much comfort a few days ago. She felt so safe within his arms, like nothing can hurt her. The thought made her extremely happy and yet it frightened her to death. Tony had sort of the same conflict except that it was a little different. He had never felt this way about any other woman and he had only been with her for four days, if you count the day at work where they were dying to hold one another for comfort. Simultaneously, those thoughts entered their heads and a surge of hope, comfort, and love came between them. Tony pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"Unbelievable…" Tony said under his breath.

"Yeah, I know…" Michelle smiled and shook her head.

"What?" He wanted to know.

"Nothing, that was just…nothing." Michelle sighed happily and sat back on the couch, facing the TV. Tony laughed, knowing what she was thinking. He sat back as well and put his arm around Michelle. She snuggled up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, watching Friends when Tony broke the silence.

"Michelle?" He said softly.

"Yeah?" She said with equal gentleness.

"I'm sorry about how I acted when you told me about your brother and Carrie…I know I was a little cold hearted." Tony said, biting his lip. Michelle lifted her head and looked up at him. She sighed.

"Tony…It's okay…I didn't tell you because I wanted comfort…I told you because, as head of CTU, you needed to know…You were trying to run the place during a huge crisis…I didn't expect you to hold me and comfort me. I hadn't gone over the edge yet…but, you were there when I did…even though you were trying to control a huge crisis…you were still there for me…so, that's all that counts…and, hey, it's all over. I am babysitting my nieces and my brother is spending an entire Saturday with his wife. And I am spending the weekend with you…something I _never _thought would happen…" Michelle sighed and laughed. Tony put his hand to her face and shook his head.

"God, you are so beautiful when you smile. Well, you're beautiful all the time…but, I don't see you smile that much at work…so, your beauty intensifies. It's incredible." Michelle smiled and bit her lip.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Michelle turned away.

"Oh, come on. There is no way that you're new to compliments on your beauty." Tony said, giving her a look. "I bet you've had guys coming after you all your life."

Michelle laughed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, right. That's funny." Michelle said, laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Tony asked, bewildered.

"Sorry, that's just funny because…I really haven't had guys _trampling _all over me over the years. I actually didn't have a boyfriend until my junior year of high school…I was way too busy with school and work. I never gave boys a second thought. I only had one boyfriend in high school…and it wasn't for long. I mean he was nice and all, but…waaay too full of himself. Too bad…he was hot, for a 17 year old." Tony gave her a look and she laughed.

"Well, just because you didn't have boyfriends, doesn't mean that guys didn't like you. You were probably just too busy with more important things to notice." Tony said.

"I doubt it. I didn't look like this when I was younger." Michelle said.

"When you were _younger_?" Tony asked. "You act like that was a century ago."

"Well, the way I see it…it _was._" Michelle said.

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh.

"Okay, Chelle, you do know that you're 28, right?" Tony asked, giving her that sexy, you-have-got-to-be-kidding look. Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know how _old _I- wait, how did you know how old I am?" Michelle asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhh…I guessed?" Tony questioned her.

"You are such a liar. You looked through my folder, right?" Michelle questioned.

The guilty expression that appeared upon Tony's face answered her question. Michelle shrugged and sighed.

"Don't feel bad…" Michelle said, biting her lip and looking down. "I did it too."

"What? Hey, you're not supposed to have access to those files…I'm gonna tell on you…" Tony said in a sing-song voice.

"You wouldn't tell on me." Michelle said in a seductive voice.

"Damn, you got me pegged." Tony said.

Michelle laughed and threw her arms around Tony, sitting in his lap.

"Well, I guess, because you saw my file and all…that you know I'm waaaaay older than you…" Tony said. Michelle choked back a laugh and giggled freely.

"Waaaaaaay older? Okay, sweetheart, you do know that you're only two _months _older than me, right?" Michelle asked in the same tone of voice Tony had while telling her.

"Damn…You know too much." Tony said, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm planning to know more than what a file can tell me."

"Huh…that's funny…because, so am I." Tony said, flashing the smile that was so rarely seen at work, but seen very often over the past few days. Michelle tilted her head and gazed at him. They just sat and stared at each other for a few minutes. Tony bit his lip and Michelle knew that he was thinking about something.

"What?" She asked.

"Just how different did you look as an eighteen year old?" Tony asked curiously.

Michelle shook her head.

"What's your point?" Michelle asked.

"Just wondering…" Tony shrugged.

Michelle looked at him, disbelieving.

"Well, I should warn you that I was really _really _geeky." Michelle said, getting off of Tony's lap and walking into the hall.

"What? Glasses, braces kinda thing?" Tony asked as she walked back holding a picture frame.

"Glasses? No, 20/20 version all my life. Braces? Heck no, these pearly whites were all free." Michelle said, smiling wide and pointing to her teeth. Tony smiled and laughed. Michelle sat on the coffee table in front of Tony on the couch.

"Okay, then lemme see." Tony said, reaching out to take the picture.

Michelle let out a puff of air.

"If you make fun of me, I will be really mad at you." Michelle said, reluctantly handing over the picture. Tony looked at it cautiously and he couldn't help it when his jaw dropped.

"Geek?" Tony asked with incredulity.

"Yeah, look at me! I hardly wore make-up, I did nothing with my hair…and I didn't much care about what I wore…I wasn't much into the "trends" in high school." Michelle shrugged and stared at Tony.

"What?! I hate when you do that." Michelle said, while Tony stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Michelle, can you honestly tell me that you didn't look gorgeous as a child?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I particularly don't think that I am that attractive…" Michelle trailed off.

"What? Oh my god, Chelle, you must be crazy. You were gorgeous then and you are gorgeous now." Michelle began to protest, but Tony interrupted her.

"_And_ if you protest at all, I will be _really _mad at you." Tony said. Michelle smiled and closed her mouth.

"Fine, no protests." Michelle said. "Oh my god, do you realize that we have been talking for three hours?"

Tony laughed.

"Have we?" He said, putting his hands on her thighs.

"Yeah…" Michelle intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey, I was thinking…on Wednesday, _if _we get out of work early enough…that I take you on our first…_real _official date. As in, just me and you. What do you think?" Tony asked. Michelle smiled.

"Well, _if _we get out of work on time," Michelle said. "Then, that would be great."

Despite the fact that it was early February, Michelle found herself shivering. Tony noticed and pulled her onto his lap. He then wrapped a blanket around her exposed shoulders.

"You a little cold?" Tony asked, rubbing her arms and pulling her as close as humanly possible.

"Yes…How can you tell?" Michelle teased.

Tony laughed.

"Hey, no mockery." He kissed her gently and smiled.

"Hey, no sniffing me! I haven't taken a shower yet!" Michelle gasped.

"Really? Because you smell like you _just _got out of the shower." Tony said.

"You are so full of it. You're just saying all that because I am now your girlfriend and you don't wanna sleep alone tonight." Michelle said.

"Auntie Michelle! You're sleeping with Tony?!" Both Tony and Michelle gasped and turned toward the hall. There stood Lisa with her Teddy Bear, mouth agape, wide eyed. Michelle got off of Tony's lap and walked over to Lisa. She gently picked her up and walked over to the couch.

"No, Lise, I am not _sleeping _with Tony. And the fact that you know that terminology is unmistakably horrendous." Michelle said, sitting down next to Tony.

"What? I learn fast! Didn't you know that the first 5 years of a child's life are the most important for learning? During those years, the child's mind is like a sponge, soaking up every little thing presented to them. And the fact that I am around intelligent people like you all the time…well, that kinda makes it easier to understand terminology such as that." Lisa said, all in one breath.

Michelle and Tony's jaws just dropped as they stared at her. Lisa smiled and bounced on Michelle's lap.

"That was fun!" She said.

"What? Stunning us with that fantastic speech?" Tony asked.

Lisa giggled and bounced happily.

"Yes."

Michelle and Tony simultaneously shook their heads.

"What? I dunno why I can do that…All I know is I learned a lot from hearing Aunt Michelle talk over the years…Maybe it's some sort of genetic trait that skipped my father and hit Lexi and I." Lisa said, thinking.

"Are you saying that Danny is dumb?" Michelle questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"No! I am just saying that he doesn't speak with elegance and ease, as you do. He sort of uses the limited amount of words necessary when he speaks. In layman's terms, he dumbs himself down without even realizing it…It's slightly frustrating." Lisa said.

"Yeah, I know…He's done that ever since high school. I think he just doesn't wanna prove to the world that he really is intelligent, so no one raises their expectations of him. He never really expounded on his intellectual ability. He ruined every chance he had at a successful career when he flunked out of college. And it wasn't because he was dense; it was because he was incredibly foolish. He drank and partied like there was no tomorrow…Woke up late, missed his classes, failed his tests…Needless to say, he messed up. He's not stupid, he just acted stupid and by the time he realized it…too late. He never went back to school…Got a job somewhere that only required a high school diploma…Met your mother…and well, that's it. He never looked back." Michelle said, shrugging.

"Daddy never told us that…" Lisa said. "He never really talked about his "college years". Now I can understand why…" She rolled her eyes, as she said the last sentence in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what, sweetie? I think you talk a little too much for a five year old." Michelle said.

"Well, what do you expect? How interesting would I be if I didn't talk so much?" Lisa said with a shrug.

Both Tony and Michelle laughed out loud and began tickling Lisa. She screamed and laughed as she rolled all over Tony and Michelle's laps.

"Sheesh, you guys are inexcusably loud." Lexi yawned and walked over to the couch. She stopped in front of Tony and he lifted her onto his lap.

"Is Mathew still asleep?" He asked.

"Yes, his little chest is rising and falling ever so gently. It's so adorable." Lexi said.

Michelle lifted Lisa off of her lap and got up to check on the baby. Her cell rang next to Tony. Michelle groaned.

"Who is it?" She asked.

Lexi picked up the cell and looked at the caller id.

"Sarah." Lexi and Tony said together.

"Answer it for me, will you?" Michelle said, as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"You can read?" Tony questioned Lexi.

"Yes. Answer it!" Lexi said.

"Oh, right. Hello?" Tony said into the phone.

"Umm…Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Sarah questioned.

"Sorry, I'm Tony. We met yesterday when you came to see Michelle." Tony said.

"Oh, Tony…Yeah, I remember. Is Michelle around?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she's in the room looking after Matty." Tony said.

"Ah, how is he? Has he been a lot of trouble?" She asked.

"No, he's been great. Lisa, hold on. She wants to talk to Michelle." Tony said to Lisa who was whispering in his ear asking if she could talk to Sarah.

"Lisa? Michelle's nieces are there?" Sarah asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to 'em?" Tony asked.

"Ah, of course." Sarah said.

Tony handed Lisa the phone and lifted Lexi off of his lap. He walked into the bedroom where Michelle sat on the unmade bed, feeding Matty.

"I was supposed to come in here to bring you your cell, but I got ambushed." Tony said, leaning against the wall in the doorway. Michelle looked at him and smiled at how sexy he looked standing in the doorway wearing flannel pajama pants and a tee shirt.

"Oh well. Was she okay? Upset at all?" Michelle asked.

Tony shook his head as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Michelle.

"She actually sounded happy to me. Maybe her brother's fine and she called to say she's coming home." Tony said hopefully.

"Oh, I hope so…" Michelle trailed off.

Tony turned her face towards him.

"Hey, she wouldn't really wanna talk to the girls if something was wrong." Tony reassured her.

"I guess…" Michelle smiled.

"Did you wake him?" Tony asked, gesturing toward Mateo.

"No, I walked in and he was awake. Giggling and playing." Michelle smiled and laughed at Matty who was trying to play with Michelle's hair.

"Auntie Michelle!" Suddenly two purple blurs rushed into the room.

Michelle and Tony glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's Sarah!" Lexi screamed, full of energy.

"I know who it is, sweetie." She said. "Tony, can you take him?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Tony said, taking the baby out of her arms.

Michelle took the phone from Lexi and got up from the bed.

"Hey, Sarah." She said into the phone.

"Hey, Michelle. How's everything going?" Sarah asked.

"I was actually going to ask you the same question." Michelle said.

"Well, he's out of surgery…and they say that he is going to be fine. I'm gonna stay here for another few hours or so and then I will fly back. I'll probably be there tonight to pick up Mathew. Thanks so much for taking care of him." Sarah said.

"Aw, Sarah that's so great. I'm so glad. And it's no problem taking care of him. He didn't get me behind in my work and he has been nothing short of an angel all night. It's really no trouble at all." Michelle said.

"Well, anyway, thanks." Sarah cleared her throat. "So, ummm, what's Tony doing there?"

Michelle laughed and sighed.

"Do I need to pretend or do you want me to just come out with it?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, no need to pretend. You're talking to me, remember." Sarah said.

"Okay, here it goes. Ever since Thursday, we haven't spent much time apart…We haven't slept alone for the past few nights." Michelle said.

"Omg! You've already had sex with him?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ah! Omg! No! We haven't _slept, _as in sleeping, alone for the past few nights." Michelle said. "I can't believe that you would think that!"

"What? Sorry…" Sarah said.

"Yeah, you better be. Okay, well, that's basically it…" Michelle was cut off by a loud shriek from her bedroom.

"Ah, Sarah, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." Michelle said.

"Okay. Bye." Sarah laughed.

"Bye." Michelle closed her phone and put it on the coffee table. She then walked into her bedroom to find Matty in his car seat laughing like crazy and Tony being tackled on the bed by Lisa and Lexi.

"_What _is going on here?" Michelle asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." Both girls said innocently.

With the girls' attention being turned toward Michelle, Tony took that chance pull the girls off him and tickle them like crazy. They shrieked in laughter. Michelle jumped on Tony and it went into girls versus Tony.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Tony screamed from beneath Michelle and the girls.

Michelle pinned him beneath her and looked at him.

"You have no problem taking those on the field, but you can't seem to keep two five year olds and me under control…Hmm…that's pathetic." Michelle said.

Tony laughed, astounded. She glanced at the girls and he took that second to pull her arms up and pin her beneath him.

"I would _never_ do to you what I would have to do to someone on the field." Tony whispered into her ear. "And if you say that makes me pathetic, then I guess I am."

Michelle melted. The tone of his voice…the whispering…_Oh my god. Whoa. Thank god I am lying down or I swear that would have made my knees crumble._

"Ah!"

Both Tony and Michelle turned their heads to see Lexi leaning over the bed laughing her head off.

"You retard! How did you do that?!" Lexi asked Lisa who was on the floor, having just fallen off of the bed.

"I haven't got a clue!" Lisa shrieked, standing up.

"Worst time to fall though! You were just supposed to get off the bed and walk towards the door! Since when is that hard?!" Lexi shrieked back.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you guys talking about?" Michelle asked, getting out from underneath Tony and sitting up.

"Well, you guys were having "a moment", so we were just going to get up and go into the living room. But then miss clumsy here had to fall off of the bed!" Lexi said.

"Hey! Shut up! It wasn't on purpose!" Lisa yelled.

"Hey! Girls! Stop!" Tony yelled above their high pitched voices. "It's not a big deal. There is absolutely no reason for you two to be fighting."

"Tony's right. I actually haven't a clue why you _are_ fighting." Michelle said.

"It's becau." Lexi and Lisa said at the same time.

Michelle put up a hand and cut them off.

"I-don't-care. It's irrelevant and completely beside the point." Michelle said.

Tony started laughing at the tone in Michelle's voice. He put his arm around her and looked at the girls.

"Okay…so, it doesn't matter. No more arguing about stupid things…Okay, when is Danny coming?" Tony said.

"Umm…I actually have no idea…Did your daddy say when he was coming to get you?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was going to come and get us later tonight." Both Lisa and Lexi said together.

"Okay, well, it's only 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Which means that we are _not _gonna stay in the house all day. I think that we should go to the beach and have breakfast on the pier. How does that sound?" Tony looked at the twins and Michelle.

"That sounds…good. What do you guys think?" Michelle asked the girls.

"Yay! That sounds like fun! I haven't been to the beach in so long!" Lisa shouted.

Both girls shrieked with delight.

"Okay, get dressed." Tony said, getting off of the bed and pulling Michelle up with him.

Tony walked over to the dresser and picked up Mathew in his car seat and his diaper bag. He then left the room so the girls could get changed.

In about twenty minutes, Tony and Michelle were buckling the twins and Matty into their seats in the car.

"Tony, you wanna drive?" Michelle asked, poised in front of the drivers' door.

"Sure." Tony said, walking around the car and meeting her half way. She handed him the keys and walked to the passengers' side. Tony pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. Unconsciously, he reached over and took her hand in his. On the radio, "Man, I feel like a woman" came on and the girls began singing with Shania Twain.

"Hey, you guys are pretty good!" Michelle commented. "Damn, my nieces are so talented!"

The girls laughed and began playing with Matty.

"I doubt we are really that different then normal five year olds." Lisa said, absentmindedly tickling the happy baby.

"No, trust me; you are very different than most five year olds. Whenever I am around Rachel and Monica at their school, they are far more sophisticated than the rest. And you both act just like Rachel and Monica. Well, in your own sense. I think you would really like them." Tony said.

"Yeah, we do act a little different than the kids in class…their talents, or lack thereof, tend to be a little annoying." Lisa said as an after thought.

"Can we meet your nieces?" Lexi asked Tony.

"Sure, when it's good for Michelle and my sister." Tony said.

"Cool!" The girls cheered.

Michelle and Tony laughed, smiling at the girls. Tony pulled up to the teller gate and handed the man 10 dollars. He took the ticket and pulled into the parking lot. He parked and helped Michelle get the kids out of the car. Tony lifted Lisa out of the car and set her down on the asphalt.

"Lisa! Stop!" Tony screamed and ran after her.

He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her out of the speeding cars path. He set her down next to him and looked at her.

"Omg! Lisa, are you okay?" Tony asked urgently as Michelle came running over holding Lexi's hand and pushing Matty's stroller with the other.

"Don't ever do that again!" Tony yelled. "You're not supposed to run in the parking lot!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Lisa said, on the verge of tears. Tony picked her up and hugged her.

"It's okay…you just…you gotta be careful, okay? You could've gotten hurt." Tony said.

Tony pulled her back and checked again to make sure she was okay.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're all right?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" She said.

Michelle sighed in relief.

"Good, you guys ready to go eat?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I am starving!" Lexi shrieked.

Everyone looked at her and laughed.

"Okay, let's go before Lexi eats something around us…" Tony joked. He picked up Lisa and put his arm around Michelle. They made their way through the parking lot and to the pier.

"Wow…the ocean is so beautiful…I haven't been here in so long…" Lexi said.

Tony walked to the edge of the pier, holding Lexi and Lisa in his arms. Both girls clung to Tony, leaning over the edge of the wooden rail, admiring the ocean. Michelle stood back and watched with a smile on her face. She loved how great Tony was with the girls, especially since they usually tried to demean every adult they meet. She found it amazing just how easy it was for the girls to open up to him and treat him as family. _It's good that they like him, because I like him too. _Michelle thought, smiling.

"Chelle, what are you thinking about?" Tony asked as he set the girls down and they ran into the diner. Michelle shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, just you…" Michelle said.

"Oh, good things I hope?" Tony questioned.

"Always. Now we better get in there before the girls eat off everyone's plates." Michelle laughed as Tony wrapped his arm around her and pushed the stroller with his other hand. They walked into the diner and turned to the sound of high voices calling their names. The girls had picked a large booth in the back of the restaurant and there were a few waiters standing in the corner, looking peculiarly at the two five year olds sitting alone in the restaurant.

Tony laughed and said, "Don't worry, they're with us."

"Oh, that's good sir, but you shouldn't let your daughters run into a restaurant by themselves…Nowadays, you never know what could happen…" The waiter said.

"I'm a federal agent. Trust me, they're safe." Tony said, turning around and walking toward the table. Michelle gave him a concerned, yet questioning look. Tony shook his head and sat down next to her.

After they ordered and began eating, Lexi announced to the whole table that she had to use the bathroom. Michelle sighed and put down the baby food she was feeding to Matty.

"No, its okay, I'll take her." Tony said, getting up and walking Lexi towards the bathroom. Because she was only 5, Tony figured it was fine to take her into the Men's bathroom. He waited by the sinks as she rushed toward one of the stalls. He heard a noise out in the hall to the bathroom and began to walk toward the door.

"I'll be right back, Lex." Tony said.

"Okay." She said from behind the closed door.

Tony walked down the hall and turned left, towards the noise. He saw that a waitress, a new, inexperienced waitress, had dropped a tray and had spilled food everywhere. He bent down and picked up a few dishes that had rolled his way and handed it to the girl. She smiled and Tony turned to go back to the bathroom when someone rushed passed him holding a struggling child. Tony looked up and saw Lexi trying to kick the strange man. He grabbed the man from behind and held him in a headlock.

"Put her down." He muttered through gritted teeth. "NOW!"

With the eyes of the restaurant on him, he set Lexi down.

"Sweetheart, run to Auntie Michelle. Everything's okay, go ahead." Tony said as Lexi took off toward the booth.

"Sir! What is wrong with you? Why are you strangling this man?" The manager came running from the kitchen.

"I'm a federal agent. Would you please call the police? This asshole just tried to kidnap my niece! And can I get some rope of some sort to tie him up?" Tony said, frustrated that they were all just staring at him stupidly and accusing him of assaulting the criminal. The manager ordered one of the waiters to get him some rope and went to call the cops. Tony tied up the criminal and waited for the police to take over. When an officer handcuffed the prisoner, Tony walked over to Michelle and the kids. Michelle jumped into his arms.

"Hey its okay, she's all right." Tony said into her curls. Michelle pulled away and looked into his eyes. She shook her head.

"I can't believe that just happened." She muttered. Tony kissed her on the cheek and turned toward Lexi.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. She got off the seat and hugged Tony.

"Thanks Tony." She whispered.

"Anytime, honey." Tony said.

A police officer walked over to Tony and Michelle.

"Agent Almeida, Agent Dessler. Nice to see you two again." He said.

"Tom, it's been awhile. Looks like you've done well for yourself." Tony said, glancing down at his badge and shaking his hand. Michelle did the same and motioned for the girls to get out of the booth.

"Yeah…Umm, so what happened here?" Tom asked.

"I was just taking my niece to the bathroom and I left her for a second because I heard a noise in the hall and the next thing I know, that jerk over there had her in his arms and he was running toward the door." Tony said, indicating to the criminal sitting in a chair at the bar.

"You brought him down and had them call us?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, that's basically it." Tony said.

"And you said that she is your niece?" Tom asked.

"I did?" Tony asked.

"Yeah…She isn't?" Tom asked.

"Uhhh, well, no. She's Michelle's niece." Tony said.

Tom gave him a questioning look and then said "Oh! You and Michelle…I get it. Hey, but I only saw you six months ago…how can you possibly have a baby?"

"What? Oh, no. Babysitting. Friend of mine." Michelle said.

"Oh, um, so is everyone okay here?" Tom asked, indicating to Lexi clinging to Tony's leg and Lisa clinging to Michelle's.

"Yeah, we're good." Tony said. "Is that all you need from us?"

"Yeah, you can go. I can always reach you at CTU if I need you, right?" He asked.

"Well, not until Monday, but yeah." Michelle said.

"Okay, that's fine. Nice seeing you two." He said, shaking their hands.

Tony picked up both girls and walked out the door with Michelle pushing Matty in his stroller trailing behind.

"You guys sure you're okay?" Tony asked the girls again as they walked along the pier, holding Tony's hands.

"Yeah, we're good. Funnily eventful day, don'tcha think?" Lexi asked.

"Heck yeah, I almost get hit by a car and you almost get kidnapped…hmmm…nice." Lisa added.

"It amazes me how you can make the situation so light." Michelle said.

"We're five, that's what we do." Lisa said.

Both Tony and Michelle laughed.

"Can we go down to the beach?" The girls asked.

Tony and Michelle glanced at each other. As though coming to a silent consent.

"Sure we can." Michelle said.

They finished the walk down the pier and to the sand. Tony bent down and helped the girls take off their shoes. Michelle lifted Matty from his stroller and Tony closed it up and carried it as they walked on the sand. They stood on the shore as the waves washed onto their bare feet. The girls ran in deeper as Tony chased after them. Michelle watched as she held Matty and smiled. She couldn't help thinking how great he was with children again.

"He seems like a great father." Michelle turned and saw a woman with a baby watching Tony playing with the girls. Michelle smiled.

"Well, actually--- She cut herself off, finding herself not wanting to correct the strange woman. "Yeah. Yeah, he is a great father."

There was a small knock on Michelle's front door that pulled her out of "Tony-and- Michelle-sitting in-each-others-arms-on-the-couch-world". Michelle sighed and got up to answer the door. She looked through the peek hole and opened the door. She put a finger over her lips and said shhh when the door was opened. They embraced one another in a quick hug and Sarah walked down the hall and into the living room. Tony was sitting on the couch. Sarah smiled and glanced back at Michelle.

"Hi, Tony." Sarah whispered.

"Hey, Sarah. How's your brother?" He asked.

"Good, he's going to be okay. Is Matty all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's asleep in the bedroom with the girls." Tony said.

Sarah smiled and walked into Michelle's room. She came out a few minutes later with Matty in his stroller.

"Okay, I gotta go. Thank you so much for taking care of him. Both of you." She added.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'm glad to do it, you know that." Michelle said.

"Girls wear you guys out today?" Sarah asked.

"Eh, just a little bit." Tony said.

She laughed and gave Michelle a hug. She gave Tony one too.

"It was nice meeting you, Tony. I know I will be seeing more of you." Sarah said.

"Yeah, that you will. It was nice meeting you too." Tony said.

They both walked her to the door and she left. In a few hours, Danny and Amy came to pick up Lisa and Lexi. Michelle was pleased to see how close they had gotten in just a day. Danny went into the room and picked up Lexi and Amy picked up Lisa. Michelle and Tony grabbed their bags and followed them out. The girls were put in their seats and buckled up.

"Bye Auntie Michelle, Bye Tony. Thanks, we had a lot of fun." The girls said sleepily.

"You're welcome girls. See you soon." Michelle said.

"Bye girls." Tony said.

"Thanks sis, Tony." Danny said, giving Michelle a hug and shaking Tony's hand.

He got into the drivers seat and drove off. Michelle and Tony walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Wow…Those are some great kids." Tony said.

"Yeah, they are. They liked you a lot. I have never seen them so close to someone after 24 hours." Michelle said.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Tony said.

Michelle laughed and laid down in his lap, looking up at him.

"You're so cocky." She said, shaking her head.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed." He said.

"Yeah, but…it's adorable." Michelle said.

Tony leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Tony broke the kiss and stared into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hmm…I love you." He whispered.

Tony expression changed from complete peace and adoration to shock and nervousness. Michelle stared at him with a galvanized look on her face.

"You…what?"

_To be continued…_

Authors note: HA! What'd you think?? Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! I promise to write faster if you do! It makes me feel better! Okay, thanks!

-Lisa


	7. Cheater!

Author's note- Okay, so sorry this is way shorter than my other chapters, but I figured I was taking too long to update because I am busy with other things. So I thought that I would just post this and give you something to read, if I still have fans reading this…Well, please review! Oh and the chapter moves along in the future a bit, I know that the story was going a little slow, but I have moved it on a little! Thanks to all the fans that have reviewed and to those who didn't!!! If you don't have a fan fiction account, you can still leave me reviews! Thanks again!

Disclaimer-I don't own 24 or its characters except for the ones that I came up with myself.

Side note- If any of you read Bones fanfics, I have a story called 'I Want You' if you wanna check that out! Thanks!

-Lisa

_Oh shit, oh shit. Did I really say that out loud?! Omg! What do I say? Do I deny it or do I just tell her how I feel? _Tony was pulled out of his reverie from the movement of Michelle lifting her head off his lap and turning towards him on the couch.

"Tony? Talk to me?" Michelle said, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"About what?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Tony! Do you really?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

Tony sighed. _You might as well tell her. If she leaves you…No, don't think about that…You have to tell her, it's important that you tell her. _

"Yeah, yeah I do." Tony said, scratching his face and looking down.

Michelle smiled and looked at him, tears in her eyes. She lifted his head with her delicate hand and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Tony…I love you too."

Tony's face relaxed in relief. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He pulled her down on the couch where she was lying on top of him. He looked at her and bit his lip.

"So, because I've only been going out with you a few days…that wasn't supposed to be said yet. It was just something that I was thinking because you looked so damn beautiful…" Tony sighed. "Oh well, that's what happens when you kiss me and look so gorgeous…"

They both laughed and Michelle ran her hands through his hair.

"Well, dating doesn't matter. You don't have to be dating someone to fall in love with them. That just happens…And, I don't regret it. Not even for a second." Michelle said.

"I never did." Tony smiled and kissed her passionately.

They finally broke the kiss; only for the undying need of oxygen. Michelle laid her head on Tony's chest and yawned. As though it were a reflex, Tony yawned as well.

"God, am I tired…" Michelle said, closing her eyes and intertwining her legs with his; searching for warmth. Tony wrapped his arms around her and absentmindedly played with her reddish-brown curls. He laughed at her comment and pulled her closer to him.

"Hmmm, we're gonna end up falling asleep down here if we don't get up you know." Tony mumbled into her ear.

"Mmmhmm." Michelle said, drifting off to sleep.

Tony heard the change in her voice and moved into a sitting position, taking the half-asleep Michelle with him.

"No, come on Sweetheart; it's too cold out here." Tony said, smiling at the expression on her face.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Michelle whined, keeping her eyes shut.

Tony gently caressed her face and kissed her on the cheek. He then easily lifted her into his arms and walked towards her bedroom. She lifted her arms and lightly placed them around his neck. He turned the doorknob and quietly pushed it open. He gently set her on the bed and opened the top drawer to her dresser. He picked out a long sleeve tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants and set them on the bed. He quickly changed into his pajamas and walked over to Michelle.

"Chelle, you gotta put on your pj's." Tony said, rubbing his eyes and staring down at the beautiful girl curled up on her bed. She reluctantly opened her eyes and glared at Tony.

"And why can't I sleep in my jeans?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Because you can't. I already took out what you need. Just change real quick." Tony said, walking into the bathroom.

"You better be changed when I get out there Michelle Renee Dessler." Tony said, brushing his teeth. He put his toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, shut off the bathroom light and entered the bedroom. Michelle was already under the covers and fast asleep, in her pajamas. Tony slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Subconsciously, she snuggled against him and placed her hands on his arms. The feel of her in his arms, the smell of her gorgeous curls, and the sound of her quiet breathing quickly lulled him to sleep.

One month later…

"Tony, are you sure you wanna do this?" Michelle asked, panicking more than she would if there were a national crisis.

"Yes." Tony said, stopping her from rushing passed him. He pulled her in front of him and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, calm down. You've met my parent's before and you've talked to Jamie before. It's not a big deal."

"One, I was introduced to your parents as your employee, not your girlfriend and two, I've only spoken to Jamie on the phone once before!" She said, nervously.

"Chelle, it doesn't matter if you were introduced to my parents as my co worker, friend, girlfriend; they still liked you. And Jamie told you that she liked you when you talked to her, so you have no reason to be nervous." Tony said, caressing her face.

She relaxed at his touch and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Honestly, sweetheart, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're intelligent, but not arrogant or antisocial; you're caring, loving, incredible…and of course, gorgeous, although I dunno how that will help the situation…" Tony said, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying from left to right. Michelle smiled and reveled in what was Tony.

"No! Tony, stop! We have to be at your Mom's in a half hour! And I look like crap!!!" She rushed passed him and into her bedroom. Tony sighed and followed her, fully dressed and completely ready. He plopped down onto the pile of clothes hiding her queen sized bed.

"What was wrong with the blue one?" Tony asked picking up a light blue, thin strapped, knee length dress off of the floor where she had abandoned it.

"It's too slutty!" She said from inside her closet.

"Chelle! At the risk of pissing you off, you really need to calm down." Tony said, getting up and leaning against the doorway of her closet. "I know you're nervous, but you looked gorgeous in every dress you picked out and I hate to burst your bubble, but you don't _own _any slutty clothes." Michelle resisted the urge to smile and settled with a frustrated glare.

"I need help." She pleaded, glancing at more than half her closet lying in wrinkled shambles on her bed.

"Okay." Tony said, pulling his half naked girlfriend into a hug. "I know you're frustrated and nervous as hell right now, but I can't seem to forget about the fact that you're wearing only a bra and underwear…and how hot you are."

Michelle laughed against him and let go.

"Thanks for that." She said, walking around him and out of the closet. "Stop staring."

She turned around and gave him a look.

"What?! Damn, you're walking around the apartment practically naked and I'm not allowed to look? You gotta be crazy." He said, shaking his head and picking up a few things off the floor. Michelle ignored his comments and held a dress against her in the mirror.

"Michelle, seriously just wear the blue one, please." Tony said holding it up to her. She sighed, glanced at the time and snatched the dress from his outstretched hand. She slipped into the dress and pulled her hair to the side so Tony could zip it up.

"Will you get me a pair of heels? I still have to do my hair." She said, walking into the bathroom.

"Wait, what?" Tony said, following her to the bathroom. "I thought you promised me to wear your hair natural because I love it that way."

"I know, I am, but I have to at least put styling stuff in it." She said, squeezing some into her hand and carefully putting it in her hair. "Are you gonna get shoes for me?"

"Are you sure you want heels?" Tony asked as he walked over to the closet, strategically stepping over her clothes and other items on the floor.

"Uhh, no, you're right. Will you find my blue flats for me? The pretty ones that I wore to Kim's party." Michelle said, touching up her make-up.

"These?" Tony appeared at the bathroom door holding a pair of light blue, strappy flats. Michelle looked at him through the mirror.

"Yep, that's them." She set down the black eyeliner and turned towards Tony. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks honey."

"Ready?" Tony asked when he spotted her coming out of her bedroom looking completely gorgeous and acting very Michelle.

"Yeah, but I hate leaving the apartment in disarray…" She trailed off, glancing around.

"I'll tell you what, if we leave now, I'll help you clean the whole place when we get back." Tony said raising his eyebrows. Michelle put on a mock expression of confusion and contemplation.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand.

"Fine fine fine." She said, locking the door behind her.

Tony placed his arm around Michelle's waist as the front door swung open to reveal Tony's mom rapidly speaking in Spanish.

"¡Mijo! ¿Comó estas, mi hijo?" She gave him a large hug and kissed him.

Tony pulled Michelle in after him and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mom, you remember Michelle." Tony said.

"Michelle? Of course I remember you, sweetie!" She pulled Michelle into a warm embrace and glared at Tony.

"Why didn't you tell me she was the Michelle from work, Antonio?" She said, guiding Michelle into the family room. "You already introduced us and both your father and I loved her!"

Michelle glanced back at Tony and he gave her the 'I told ya so' look. She smiled and walked over to Tony's Dad.

"Oh, Michelle! I had no idea it was you! Tony didn't even say his girlfriend was from work." Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Wow, there's more noise in here then there is in the backyard; that must mean that my little brother has arrived." Jamie said walking up behind Tony.

"Hey, Jay." He said, giving her a hug.

"This must be Michelle." She said and gave her a hug. "I remember I liked you because you stole his phone." She said into her ear. Michelle laughed and Tony scratched the side of his face.

"Uncle Tony!" Suddenly, Tony was pummeled by two five year old blurs on top of him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Tony shrieked.

He used one arm to hold Rachel back and the other to hold Monica back. They both squirmed under his grasp, all attempts at escaping hopelessly failing. Tony stood, still holding both by the waist at his sides.

"Hey, you attacked me." He said shifting the girls from his sides to his arms.

"Dang, I thought we had him pegged…" Rachel said glancing at her sister.

"You'd think we'd have it after all these years…" Monica said shaking her head.

"All these years? You guys are five." Tony said, setting them down.

"What's your point?" The girls asked in unison.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned to Michelle.

"Girls, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Michelle." Tony said, placing his arm around her waist. "Rachel, Monica." He indicated to each child.

"Ummmm…hi." Both girls looked up at her hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Michelle said, smiling.

The girls looked at her curiously, as though contemplating if she were right for their uncle.

"How long have you been Uncle Tony's 'girlfriend'?" Monica asked.

"For a little over a month." Michelle answered.

"And how long have you known him?" Rachel asked.

"Umm a little over a year." Michelle said, trying not to laugh.

"Ohhh, so you were friends first?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we work together." Michelle said.

"And what, besides work, is your common ground?" Monica asked.

Michelle glanced at Tony and he stepped in front of the girls.

"Ooookay! Interrogation over with." He said.

"Hmm, you got him standing up for you; you pass." Rachel said, patting Michelle's arm.

"Wait! Not done." Monica said.

"Ahh, I thought you'd forgotten…" Tony sighed.

"Do you have kids?" Rachel asked.

"No…" Michelle said giving Tony a curious glance. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Do you _want _kids?" Monica asked.

"Yes, eventually." Michelle said, still curious but playing along.

"Good, cuz Uncle Tony definitely wants kids. Do you have siblings?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, I have an older brother."

"Hmm, older sibling, that could be a good sign." Rachel whispered to her sister.

"How much older?"

"Two years." Michelle said, crossing her arms.

"Hmmm common ground." Monica whispered.

The entire room fought back laughs.

"Does _he _have kids?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he's married with two twin daughters." Michelle said.

"Really? How old are they?" Monica asked.

"They're five. They just got transferred to an arts school right around here, Matheson's school of the arts." Michelle said.

"Wait, _we _go to that school!"

"Lisa and Lexi Dessler?" Rachel shrieked.

Michelle laughed and nodded.

"We like them! They're just like us!" They said in unison.

This time the entire room did laugh.

"You definitely pass! Good job, Uncle Tony!"

"Ummm, thanks. I'm happy to have your approval." Michelle said.

"All right! Since you two are done with that, lunch is ready. Where's your father?" Tony's mom said, walking into the hall.

"He's out back with Derek and Milo." Jamie said following.

"Who's Derek and Milo?" Michelle whispered to Tony.

"Derek is Jonathan's twin brother and Milo is my Mom and Dad's dog."

As the rest of the family made it down the hall and outside, Anna (Tony's mom) called through the door.

"Antonio! Bring out the potato salad please. Oh, and the utensils."

"You think she might need the plates too?" Michelle asked glancing pointedly at the stack of plates Mathew had set out.

"Probably, will you grab the utensils for me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, sure."

They all gathered around the picnic table out in the backyard and sat down to eat. They meal was delicious; everyone complimented Anna and helped clean up. For some strange reason, they ended up touch football; boys against girls. Michelle, Jamie, Anna, Rachel and Monica against Tony, Jonathan, Mathew, and Derek.

"You can start." Tony said, tossing Michelle the football.

"Why? Because we're girls?" Michelle asked tilting her head to the side in attitude.

"What are you doing? We're starting without the toss!" Rachel whispered to Michelle.

"Trust me; it works." Michelle whispered back.

"Oh, you like to play the girl card at home, but not here?" Tony said raising his eyebrows.

Michelle shrugged and glanced away mischievously. She picked up the ball and huddled with the girls, bending their knees to reach down to the twins' level. Michelle glanced to the left and saw Tony and the boys doing the same. As though he felt her gaze, he looked over at her; both having looks of mystery and mischief on each face. The girls began to run their play as the boys began to set up for defense. Rachel snapped the ball to Anna and the rest of the girls fanned out to get open. Anna chucked the ball downfield to Michelle, who caught it easily. She ran as fast as she could toward the zone and was almost there when arms snaked around her waist and yanked her back. She gasped once he lifted her into the air.

"Hey! You're cheating!" She screamed.

"No, I'm not." Tony said pinning her to him.

"This is _touch _football, Almeida! Put me down so we can win!" She said, not succeeding in sounding stern, but ending up laughing.

"I love you, sweetheart, but you know you're not gonna win this." Tony said, finally setting her down, although still refusing to let her go.

"Hey! No fair! Uncle Tony's got one of our players!" Rachel yelled.

"Wait, I can fix this!" Monica yelled, running towards Michelle and Tony. She stopped short of them and yelled. "Throw me the ball, Michelle."

Quickly she did as told and Monica ran as fast as her tiny legs would carry her to the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed throwing down the ball and dancing.

"Now who's the cheater?" Tony asked from behind Michelle.

"You! I just took the liberty to do my own thing!" She said still dancing, but now she was joined by her sister.

"Go Mon! Go Mon!" She cheered.

"Go Rach! Go Rach!"

After the 'game', they gathered around the picnic table again, this time with cards. They played UNO. Jonathan put down a blue seven and waited for Monica to go.

"Don't patronize me, Daddy. I know you saw my cards and you knew that I could only go if you put down a blue. Take it back; I don't need charity to win." She said.

"Wow, you are way too much like your mother." Tony said, putting down a card.

"Shut up, Antonio." Jamie said, punching him on the arm. "That's my baby."

Monica put on a happy, adorable look of innocence, very similar to the look that Jamie prized as a child.

"Yep, definitely Jamie's daughter." Anna said, remembering the look well.

Michelle put down her cards and glanced at her bare feet.

"Ew." She muttered.

"What?" Tony asked, looking at her.

"My feet are filthy." She mumbled.

Tony looked down at her feet and glanced back at her.

"You're right, they are." Tony said laughing at the adorable glare she shot at him.

He gently brushed the grass off the bottom of her foot and wrapped his arm around her. She settled into him and picked up her cards. They played UNO for a few hours and noticing the time, Tony suggested they go because they had work in the morning.

"Bye Anthony, Michelle. Thank you for coming today." Anna said embracing them both. All said their goodbyes and they left.

"That was fun." Michelle said, leaning her head against the window clearly tired.

"Told ya they'd like you." Tony said, reaching over to hold her hand.

"Mmm hmm."

"Don't fall asleep on me." Tony said, stroking her hand.

"Well, if you keep doing that I will." Michelle mumbled.

Tony laughed. "You know, we still have to go and clean up your apartment, right?"

Michelle groaned loudly and reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Do we have to?"

"Hey, that's your decision, it's your apartment." Tony said.

"I have clothes at your place, right?" She asked, turning toward him.

"Querida, you have at least a quarter of your closet at my place." Tony said.

"No, I don't." Michelle said rolling her eyes. "Good, cuz I don't wanna go home tonight. I will be forced to clean and I don't wanna."

"You're gonna have to clean it sometime." Tony said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just not yet."

They pulled up at Tony's apartment and got out.

"Why aren't you wearing your shoes?" Tony asked.

"Because I don't wanna get them dirty." Michelle said, as they stopped outside his front door. Tony laughed rubbed his palm against her face. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her when she made that adorable expression. Finally he broke the kiss and unlocked the door. She followed him in and ran passed him and into the bedroom. Realizing what she was doing, he ran after her; he wasn't quick enough because she shut the door before he got there.

"Ah! Come on, Chelle!" He pounded on the bathroom door. "At least let me take one with you…"

She laughed at the pleading and tired tone in his voice.

"Are we actually going to take a shower?" Michelle asked through the small crack of the door.

"Somewhat…" He said, looking her up and down in her towel.

"Hmmm, that works for me." She said, opening the door and letting him in.

"It's 8 o'clock." Michelle said, glancing at the clock. "If we aren't out in an hour, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Meaning what?" He asked lightly kissing her neck.

"Meaning that I won't trust you when you give me that puppy dog look and I won't let you in next time." Michelle said unbuttoning his shirt.

"You are such a liar. I can read you better than anyone; you know not to try to lie to me." Tony whispered, playing with her hair.

"You weren't looking at my face and I'm not lying." Michelle said unbuttoning his pants.

"Yeah huh." Tony undid the towel covering her and kissed her shoulder.

Both naked, they made their way to the bathtub. They sank into the depths of the warm tub of water…

Haha! You can imagine what happens next! This is a PG-13ish story! Haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I like reviews!!! Lol. Oh, yeah if you were wondering, _Querida_ means Sweetheart in Spanish! Lol. Just a side note!


	8. Authors note

Authors note: OMG! I totally just realized that I skipped Tony and Michelle's first date!!! I can't even believe that I would do something so stupid!!!!!! I didn't even realize it until today! How pathetic! So, I am very sorry! And I will have their first date up next! The story will continue on as is, but I will just post their first date as though it were in between that month that I skipped. Again, sorry for the horrible and terribly huge mistake! I will try to have it up VERY soon! Thanks!

-Lisa


	9. Authors Note 2

Hey fans!!! I'm sooo very sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in months, but I haven't any access to the internet at my house, therefore my stories go untold till then…I promise that I will update AS SOON as I get the internet back at my apartment!!! Thanks to all those that have reviewed while I have been away and I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting!!! Thanks

-Lisa


	10. First Date

**Authors Note: **Well, here is the long awaited first date chapter! I seriously apologize for the horribly grotesque length of time it took me to post this, but there isn't much I can do without internet. Thank you for the previous reviews! I appreciate it! Enjoy! And review! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 24 or its characters…unfortunately!

_Where is she? The interrogation ended half an hour ago. _Tony got up from his desk and descended the stairs into the bullpen. He walked over to Adam who was concentrating on the task at hand.

"Hey, Adam, have you seen Miss. Dessler?"

"Umm, isn't she doing the Lopez/Langley interrogation?" He said, hardly glancing from his monitor.

"Yeah, but that was finished at 5:30pm." Tony said glancing at his watch, which now claimed it to be 6:05pm.

"Well, clean up takes time depending on the information." He said, multitasking incredibly well. "You should try holding room seven."

"So, for all you know, she hasn't left the room? She didn't come to her desk?" Tony asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since Jack began the interrogation." Adam glanced up at Tony. "Sorry, sir."

"No, that's fine. Thanks Adam." Tony quickly glanced around the bullpen. With no luck, he headed toward the corridor leading to the holding rooms. He spotted room seven and swiped his card to enter. As he entered, reddish-brown curls fell in the face of a beautiful woman in her late twenties.

"Hey."

"Is there something you needed, Mr. Almeida?" She asked, feigning the professional only standpoint.

"Does the director of CTU really need a reason to enter a holding room that just happens to have a gorgeous woman in it?" He asked striding into the room and leaning against the table that Michelle was seated at.

"Are you hitting on me? Because I should warn you that I have a boyfriend and that can be misconstrued as sexual harassment." She said, setting the files down and looking up at him.

"If you're gonna get me for sexual harassment, it will be for something other than a comment." Tony said inching ever closer to her.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Almeida?" Michelle asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Huh…haven't thought about that yet…" Tony said glancing from her and lightly scratching the side of his face.

"Mmmmhmmm, well you go ahead and think about that. I'll just get back to work seeing as I am in the presence of my boss…" She gathered the files around her laptop and stood. As she passed him, she was surprised to find an arm stop her progress and pull her towards him.

"That's definitely sexual harassment." She said, their faces only inches apart.

"Not what I had in mind." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She welcomed his touch after the long day at work. They both felt the longing; not unlike their first kiss a week ago. They gradually broke apart, but both remained in one another's embrace.

"Just because the kiss was so incredibly amazing, I'll consider not reporting you." Michelle said, trying to shake the hair out of her eyes. Noticing her trouble, Tony gently tucked the stray curls behind her ears.

"Still thinking about reporting me?" He asked staring into her large brown eyes.

"No, I think that I might wanna keep you around. I won't tell anyone." She said seductively.

The sparkle and passion in her eyes drove him crazy. It takes all he has everyday to keep from touching her at work. He began kissing her again; making up for lost time. She pulled away this time, needing to be responsible.

"Tony…" She whispered.

"Aha…" He mumbled, kissing her neck.

"Anthony, yo necessito trabajar." She said in a stern voice.

Tony smiled, he hated being called Anthony and she knew it.

"No quiero haces trabajar." Tony whined, refusing to remove his arms from around her waist.

She leaned in close, pressed her cheek to his and whispered "Too bad." She quickly fell out of his grasp and finished processing all the information on the interrogation. Tony watched her intently; eyes never faltering.

"You know, it's really difficult to work like that." Michelle said refusing to give him the satisfaction of meeting his gaze.

Reluctantly, he broke the intent glare. "Can I help?"

Michelle looked up at him, surprised. "Oh, now you're attempting the good boy act because the horny boy didn't work?"

Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised. "Horny boy?"

She shrugged and grinned.

"No, I'm not attempting any act. I just realized that it's 6:30 and if we wanna be on time, we have to leave now." Tony said jumping off the desk and helping her store the information onto Jack's hard drive.

"You shouldn't have made plans that early; you know our schedule." Michelle said, eyeing him innocently.

"Well, for what I have planned, 8:30 is the latest." Tony said.

"A movie?" Michelle asked.

"Sure." Tony replied slyly.

Tony did a once over on the work that she had left and concluded that it would take too long to finish.

"You know what, sweetheart? You go ahead and go home; I'll finish up here." Tony said placing his hand on her back. She turned toward him and tilted her head to the side.

"Why? You have to get ready just as much as I do." Michelle said, scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sweetheart, as much as I love you, we both know that you will take a lot longer than I will to get dressed." Tony said, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Why? Just because I'm a woman?" Michelle asked raising her head in superiority and questioning.

"No, querida, because I _know _how long it takes you to get dressed." Tony said, eyeing her suspiciously as though he were daring her to deny his statement.

She smiled, loving the sentiment. "All right." She sighed.

"That's what I thought. Now go home and I'll leave soon. I'm picking you up at exactly 7:45, so by the time you get home it should be around 6:45. Meaning." Michelle cut him off with a roll of the eyes and a heavy sigh. "_Meaning_, 'Chelle, that you have more or less than an hour to be ready, okay?"

She smiled happily and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Querida." He gently kissed her on the lips and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Love you." He kissed her on the cheek and took her spot in front of the laptop.

"I love you too." Michelle placed a kiss atop his mass of soft, black curls. He watched her walk out, his gaze very intent on one specific spot.

"Stop staring, perv." She said, laughing at his expression.

"What?? I'm not staring at anything!" Tony exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Go home!" He said in mock anger. She laughed and swiped her card.

"See you in an hour." She said, blowing a kiss at him.

He smiled and continued working.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Michelle screamed loudly as her cell phone went off yet again.

"Hello." She half shrieked into the phone.

"Whoa, Michelle, what's wrong?" Sarah's voice came over the phone.

"Nothing, I'm just very very late right now." Michelle said, putting her phone on speaker and placing it on the bathroom sink.

"For what? All you do is work." Sarah said.

Michelle stopped doing her hair and glanced down at the phone.

"Shut up!" Michelle said, offended. "For your information, I have a date tonight."

Sarah gasped and laughed.

"Are you serious? You actually got off of work early enough to go on a date?"

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Tony is going to be here in 20 minutes and I haven't picked out what I am going to wear yet!" Michelle shrieked, very stressed.

"Michelle, just calm down. Do you have anything picked out yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but you know me, I always change it. Especially if it's something as important as our first date!" Michelle finally finished with her hair and carried her phone into her bedroom to search for a dress.

"Where is he taking you?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea. Before he said something about dinner and a movie, when we settled on a date, but I asked him today if we were going to a movie and he said 'sure'. By the sound of his 'sure', I don't think that we are going to a movie." Michelle said, very preoccupied with finding a dress.

"Hmmm, mystery man…that's kinda hot." Sarah said.

Michelle laughed.

"But, then again, Tony is hot anyway. What woman wouldn't want a gorgeous Hispanic in their bed?" Sarah asked no one in particular. "Where are his parents from anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Mother's from Puerto Rico and Father's from Guatemala." Michelle said without thinking.

"Really? Hot!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I know and he's all mine." Michelle said, more to herself then Sarah. "Hey, do you remember the small black strappy dress? The one with the cross back?"

"Oh, yeah! I love that dress! I thought I took that from you…" Sarah said.

"No, you didn't. I have it right here, do you think that I should wear it tonight?" Michelle said, looking in the mirror.

"Actually, I think that would look great! Yeah, you should wear that one."

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked.

"Yes! Wear that one." Sarah said.

"Okay, fine." Michelle trailed off.

"No, Michelle, put it on right now. I know you; you'll change again." Sarah said.

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I hate how you know me so well." Michelle said, slipping the dress on.

"That's what happens when you know someone for 26 years." Sarah laughed.

"Yes, yes, I know. Hey, I need to finish getting ready. I'll call you later."

"That's fine, Mathew just woke up. Have fun!"

She flipped the phone shut and slipped on a pair of black heels. She stared in her full length mirror and contemplated her appearance. She smiled and bit her lip. _I still can't believe that I'm going out with Tony Almeida..._She looked away from her reflection and smiled. The knock was firm but hesitant; definitely Tony. She glanced at her reflection again and walked out of her bedroom, satisfied with her appearance. She opened the door to find a handsome Hispanic male wearing black dress pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt, holding flowers. She smiled happily and reached out for the gorgeous lilies. She stopped at the look on his face.

"What?" Michelle asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Tony took a deep breath and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look absolutely gorgeous; stunning, to be exact." Tony said, still standing in her doorway.

"Well, thank you. So, are you gonna come in or are you gonna stand out here and wait?" Michelle asked, laughing at the bemused expression on his face.

"Hey, it's your fault that I am momentarily paralyzed." Tony said while walking passed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, now I feel entirely responsible." Michelle said walking into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as she filled the vase with water. She paused and tilted her head back, loving being in such a close proximity to Tony.

"What time is it?"

She could feel his warm breath on her ear.

"I dunno…"

The moment Tony's arms snaked around her waist, her eyes shut automatically. Tony sighed and reluctantly glanced at the clock.

"It's 7:50; we gotta go." Tony said, pulling back and rubbing her side and back.

Michelle sighed as well.

"That's not fair. You come in here and hold me like that…and now we have to go? So very cruel." Michelle turned and smiled.

Tony laughed and gave her a kick kiss on the lips.

"Yes, life is cruel like that. Here, lemme do this and you go finish getting ready, or whatever you need to do." Tony said, looking her up and down again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "Although, it doesn't look like there's anything else you need to do…"

Michelle smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"I just have to grab my purse…" She began to walk toward her bedroom.

"Wait." Tony said, gently pulling at her wrist.

She turned toward him, innocent look in place. He pulled her to him and kissed her, gently. They both closed their eyes and explored the softness of the kiss. Slowly, they pulled apart, Tony not bothering to resist the temptation to play with her beautiful curls. Michelle stared into his eyes, not needing to interpret the look.

"I love you too." She whispered, gently slipping out of his embrace and walking out of the kitchen. Tony smiled and shook his head. _It's incredible how well she knows me already…_Tony filled the vase and placed the flowers inside it. He then set it on her countertop just as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Okay, Gorgeous, we gotta go."

Her smile lit up the room, brightening her eyes to a large extent. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the apartment. Once they got in the car, Tony had held the door open for her of course, they drove in peaceful silence. Michelle glanced at the clock above the CD player and then at Tony, who was paying full attention to the road. Finally, after driving for 20 minutes, Michelle turned fully towards him and shot him a questioning look.

"Tony, where are we going?"

He glanced at her, not bothering to hide the smirk.

"Revel in the fact that I'm taking the time to surprise you."

She sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. He reached over and took her hand in his; rubbing it gently. She glanced at him and returned her gaze to the window.

"I've never been to this side of L.A before." Michelle said, "I've always thought it to be real slummy and…well, gross."

Tony laughed and gazed at her, disbelief etched on his face.

"What made you think that if you've never been here?" Tony asked.

Michelle shrugged and looked down; seemingly embarrassed.

"Rumors…" She trailed off.

"All wrong; I grew up here."

Michelle turned to him, surprised.

"It's actually a pretty nice neighborhood." Tony shrugged as well.

They fell into a comfortable silence; Michelle's curiosity not unbeknownst to Tony. Finally, they pulled into a parking lot behind a semi-large theater. As they both stepped out of the car, Tony walked over to her and stopped short. She was looking up at the sign above the theater, completely awestruck.

"Tony…" Michelle trailed off; not finding the words.

He smiled, absolutely loving the look on her face; a mixture of happiness, love, awe, and total shock. He slipped his hand in hers and gently pulled her toward the line of waiting people. Finally getting over the initial shock, Michelle turned to him.

"I can't believe you took me to see Rent! This is so amazing! I have been meaning to go and see it, but I've been so busy…"

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I'm taking you here rather than a movie? We can go and see a movie anytime. It's our first date; I had to make it special."

Michelle grinned happily and kissed him; not bothering to hide her excitement. As the line moved, both had their arms wrapped around one another's waist.

"Omg, this is so incredible!" Michelle shrieked as she looked around the extremely large theater. She was like a school girl, literally shaking with anticipation. Once they sat down, Michelle became acutely aware of Tony's intent staring.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, you're just so very cute." Tony said, shaking his head and smiling.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and all attention was brought to the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked out of the theater and into the parking lot, Michelle stopped suddenly. Tony turned, evident concern etched on his face. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Tony, caught by surprise, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with the same amount of fervor. Eventually, they broke apart and Michelle closed that gap with a very warm embrace. Feeling her warm breath on his cheek as she whispered a gentle "Thank you", he smiled and hugged her tighter. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek and led her to the car.

"Where are we going now?" Michelle asked, wondering if he would tell her.

"I suppose I can tell you this; we're going to a little restaurant downtown."

"It's 10 o'clock. Is anything really open?" Michelle asked.

"Well, no, it's not open." Tony said.

Michelle shot him a quizzical look as he pulled into a small parking lot. He opened her door for her and held his hand out to help her down. _Aw chivalry, it's not dead after all…_

"I know people…" Tony trailed off.

"Really? Like who?" Michelle asked, not protesting as he protectively wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"My friend owns this place." Tony indicated to the small restaurant.

They walked in to be greeted by a tall, older Hispanic male who smiled at the couple.

"Hey, Tony!"

"Hey, Joseph."

The two mean shook hands and embraced quickly.

"Thanks for doing this, man." Tony said.

"No problem, kid."

He led them to a room filled with candles. Michelle gasped at the large fountain in the middle of the room which happened to have small candles floating in the water. From the look on Tony's face, he was shocked at how gorgeous the room looked as well. After they were settled in their chairs, they began to look through the menu.

"So, who's Joseph?" Michelle asked, indicating to the door he had walked out of.

"Old family friend; he and my dad met in college."

"Oooooooooooooh" Michelle nodded her head in understanding.

Tony laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Michelle asked, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

Tony smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You're just so adorable is all."

"You've said that more than once tonight…" Michelle smiled.

"Well, what do you expect? You are." She laughed and shook her head.

"You just think so because you're my boyfriend." Michelle said, giving him a look.

"Now, that's not true. I thought you were adorable way before last week." Tony said. Michelle laughed and glared at him, as though trying to act as a lie detector. Tony laughed at that and relented.

"I thought you were adorable about a week after I met you…" Tony said, all joking aside. She smiled, knowing he was telling the truth.

He leaned back in his chair and mumbled under his breath.

"Although, I thought you were hot the first moment I set eyes on you."

Michelle looked up at him and laughed in surprise. Tony looked up at her as well.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Like I didn't hear that, we're the only people here Tony Almeida."

"Oh, you heard that huh?" He asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her menu. After they finished eating, both talked for a few minutes of random things. Tony looked down at his watch and sighed.

"We gotta go. It's already eleven."

Tony offered his hand to help her up and walked to the kitchen door of the restaurant. Tony poked his head in, still holding Michelle's hand, and thanked Joseph for everything. They walked out of the restaurant and to Tony's car in the parking lot. After Tony opened and shut her door for her, he got in as well and started the car. He looked over at her.

"So, you tired?" He asked.

She glanced at him and shook her head.

"Actually, no."

He laughed and turned left.

"Good."

She turned toward him.

"Tony, where are we going?" She asked confusedly, knowing they were headed in the direction of neither Tony nor Michelle's place.

"Sorry, sweetheart, this one's a surprise." Tony said, taking her hand in his.

"It's eleven, where could we possibly be going?" Michelle asked again.

"Element of surprise. Don't ruin it." Tony said smoothly.

She raised her eyebrows at him and turned to look out the window. Suddenly, Tony pulled the car to a stop on a dark, solitary street. Michelle looked at him curiously as he leaned over the seat and pulled out a piece of cloth. He motioned for her to turn around. She reluctantly obeyed as he put his arms around her to tie the piece of cloth around her eyes.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Michelle protested.

"If we keep driving with you looking, you'll know where I'm taking you." Tony said simply as he finished tying the cloth over her eyes.

"Tony, why can't I just—Tony cut her off as he put a hand on her arm.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course, but- She was cut off again.

"Then don't question me. Just trust me." He said.

Despite being kept out of the loop, she smiled at his little speech and ceased complaint. A few minutes later, she felt the car stop. He placed his hand on hers and told her to stay put. She heard him get out of the car and open the door to the backseat. Wondering what he was doing, she heard the back door close and hers open. She felt his hand intertwine with hers as he helped her out of the car. He led her across the parking lot carefully, telling her when to step. As they were walking up the stairs, Tony lunged forward to catch a falling Michelle who had tripped. Tony landed on his back with Michelle on top of him, laughing uncontrollably. Tony sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What in the world is so funny?" He asked, helping her up.

"It's just…when I was little…Danny tripped going up the stairs…and for years, I used to say only dorks or drunks did that…" She said in between laughs.

Tony couldn't help but laugh and wonder what he did to deserve such an adorable and gorgeous woman have interest in him. He brushed a stray curl from her face and again took her hand in his. He knocked softly on the glass door and smiled as a man about Tony's age unlocked the door to let them enter. They embraced quickly and Tony pulled Michelle forward.

"Hector, this is Michelle. Michelle, Hector." Tony made the introductions.

"I'd shake your hand except that Tony has deprived me of my sight." Michelle said jokingly.

All three laughed and Hector mouthed "She's hot." Tony nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know I am. Thank you." Michelle laughed.

"Oh, was that loud?"

"Just a little." Tony laughed.

She shook her head and Tony led her into a large room. Immediately, she noticed the change in the temperature. He guided her to a seat in the stands as she shivered. He gently rubbed her arms as he stood behind her.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded as he silently untied the cloth covering her eyes. He replaced the cloth with his hands and Michelle sighed. "Tony!" He laughed and ran his hands down her arms. Her mouth dropped in awe as she stared down at a large ice rink.

"Tony…" Michelle whispered, shocked. "This is amazing."

"I know, huh? My sister owns it." He grasped her shoulders and sat her down on the metal bench. "I got a tip that you like ice skating."

"Oh, did you? I wonder who told ya that." Michelle said, knowing full well that it was Danny.

He leaned down and dug through the bag Michelle had only just noticed at their feet. He straightened up holding out an old pair of ice skates to her. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and remembrance.

"Wow…I haven't seen these in years…" She trailed off, taking them from Tony.

"Yeah, that's what Danny said…" Tony said, staring at her.

Michelle rubbed the skate gingerly; it was still in immaculate condition. The white was only faded slightly and the whiteness of the laces astounded her. They were still laced as she had left them years ago after she had packed them in a box and stashed them away into her closet. The three stars that she had sewn on the ankle had changed from a dark blue to a royal blue. She smiled as she brushed her fingers over them, remembering that it took her hours to find something to make them her own. Tony smiled as he watched her, secretly thanking Danny for giving him the tip. She finally looked up from the skates and glanced down at their clothes. She looked up at Tony.

"I can't skate in this dress…It'll definitely rip." Michelle said, tugging at the gorgeous black dress she loved so much.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Tony held out a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat shorts. He placed a pair of socks on top of the pile as she took it from him.

"And where did you get these?" She asked, realizing they were hers. "Rifling through my drawers without my permission?"

Tony nodded and laughed. "I took them out and put 'em in my bag when you were in the shower…"

Tony bowed his head in mock humility. She shot him a look and both went to change out of their fancy clothes. Michelle came out of the bathroom and entered an empty arena. Apparently Tony was still changing. She slipped on her skates and made her way onto the ice. It all came back to her within seconds. She gracefully skated around the rink, doing small tricks she had learned as a child. After five minutes of taking it slow, she decided to try a small jump called a toe loop. She wasn't nervous, even though she hadn't skated in years and she was a lot older than the last time she had. She picked up the speed and gracefully dug her toe pick into the ice and leaped into the air. Her landing was perfect and she skidded to a stop, a smile on her face. She hadn't known how much she missed being on the ice.

"Wow that was just scary." Tony said, skating to her.

Michelle gave him a questioning look. She was clearly confused by his 'scary' remark.

"My breath actually caught when you jumped up into the air. You must be crazy. Don't you know you could've fallen??" Tony asked, nervously hyperactive.

Michelle smiled. "Trust me; I'm not a stranger to falling on the ice."

"You're still crazy." Tony said, not having any trouble on the ice.

She looked at him curiously. "And where did you learn to skate?"

"Ice Hockey; middle school through College." He said.

"Daaaaamn." She said, laughing.

"What about you? All I got from Danny is that you loved to skate. I had no idea that you could do anything like that." Tony said, watching her hold her ankle and straighten her leg behind her.

"Figure skating; started at five and went through College." Michelle said, encircling him in a spread eagle. Tony shook his head and watched her.

"How the hell do you do that with your legs?" He asked.

She stopped in front of him, spraying ice onto his skates.

"Well, in order to be a figure skater, you have to have ballet training; and lots of it." Michelle said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Have you ever watched ballet?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, you know how they have their feet in a straight line as a stance?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's how you do it! Except you have to keep your balance because you're skating…" She trailed off. Tony laughed, knowing he would never be able to do anything like that. She pulled herself free from his embrace and did a few spins. Tony couldn't believe how easy it seemed to her. He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him for no reason. She shrieked as he chased after her. She was amazed at how fast he was.

"God, Tony, you were on the other side of the rink and you caught up to me."

"You might be able to do all your crazy jumps and tricks, but I'm pretty fast."

They both laughed and Michelle skated backwards, still facing him. Tony stared at her, wondering how he got so lucky.

"What? Marveling at my _amazing _backward skating??" She said, placing huge emphasis on "amazing".

"No, I can do that too." Tony said, skating backwards away from her.

"Oh shit! Tony's got the skills!!" Michelle laughed.

"I can do a lot more than you think, on and off the rink." He smirked and she raised her eyebrows. She skated toward him, placing her hand on his chest and encircling him.

"I'm sure you can." She whispered seductively.

He shook his head and watched her skate away. She laughed and blew him a kiss. He glanced down at his watch and gasped.

"We have to go. It's getting late." Tony said.

She gave him the pout look and puppy dog eyes.

"I'll take you back soon, I promise."

She contemplated his words and finally relented.

"You better."

"I will."

Once Tony locked up, they made their way to the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Tony glanced at Michelle and smiled. She had already closed her eyes.

"Sweetie, do you have work clothes at my house?" Tony asked gently.

"Mmm hmm."

He drove to his place and carried her into the house.

"Are we going to bed?" She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, we are."

He set her on his bed and lay next to her, pulling the covers up over them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Chelle." Tony whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek.

She placed her hands on his arms and snuggled against his chest.

"I love you too, Tony."

Tony smiled and glanced at the clock; 1:30 am. _We're gonna be tired tomorrow…_he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
